The Time Traveler and the Queen
by Princess101855
Summary: When Voldemort cursed the portkey at the graveyard, Harry is transported to a different world while Lucy is trying to accept that her beloved Narnia has changed. When these two meet, will they want to return to their own times?
1. The Curse

**Ok, this was just an idea I had a while back and decided to post it here. This story will be updated slowly because of the other ones I have on here. But, I hope you like it. I'm open to ideas if you have any. **

Chapter 1

"Don't turn your back on me Harry Potter! I want to see the life leave your eyes!" Harry was gasping for breath behind a grave. His leg was shaking from the venom that the spider used when it bite him and it felt like there was a poison from the dagger Wormtail used to cut his arm. He looked at his wand then back at Voldemort.

_'If I go down, I go down fighting,' _he thought while pushing himself off the grave and limped towards Voldemort. The two stared at each other for a minute.

"Don't you know the proper rules for a duel Harry Potter? We must bow to each other you know," Voldemort bowed although Harry was sure that he was mocking him. Harry didn't move so Voldemort raised his wand to him.

"I said, _bow!_" Harry felt his torso bend and it felt like his ribs were on fire. Harry bit his cheek from wincing in pain. He wouldn't give the snake face the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. Harry took a deep breath.

_"Stupifey," _Harry yelled. Voldemort flicked his wrist with boredom.

_"Crucio," _Harry dodged, but just barely.

_"Avada Kedava!"_

_ "Expelliarmus!" _The two spells connected and turned gold while creating a shield around then. Harry's wand was vibrating and had to use both hands to steady it. Ghosts started appearing from Voldemort's wand. Cedric looked sadly at Harry while an old man came out as well. It looked like the man from his dream. Bertha Jones came out next while he saw his mother come out.

"Your fathers coming." Her voice sounded like an angel to Harry and it stirred a memory that he couldn't quite remember. A messy haired man came out of Voldemort's wand.

"Harry, we are so proud of you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"We can distract him for a moment sweetheart," said Lily. James nodded.

"Harry," Harry looked at Cedric's ghost.

"Take my body back to my family please." Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Sweetheart you're ready. Let go!" Harry raised his wand, severing the connection. Voldemort was stunned but Harry ran back to the portkey. Voldemort shook out of his shock and blasted a curse at Harry when he, Cedric and the cup disappeared.

Harry held on for dear life when the curse touched him. He did a sticking charm on Cedric and the cup before he was whisked away to an unknown place.

Cedric's body came back but was covered in blood. Fleur Delacour noticed first and screamed in horror. The music that started playing stopped abruptly while Fudge, Dumbledore and Mr. Diggory all ran to Cedric's body. Hermione and Ron also ran down as Harry hasn't sent up sparks yet.

"Professor, wh-who's blood is that?" Hermione asked faintly. Dumbledore did a quick DNA check (although the wizarding world didn't know about DNA). He looked faintly when he saw the results.

"Minister," he started.

"You may want to put up 'missing' posters for Harry Potter."

"Dumbledore, what's going on?"

"Harry Potter is missing." He pronounced loudly.


	2. Meetings and explinations for Narnia

**Before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K Rowling or Narnia, the movies or the books.  
**

**Now, here's the next chapter. I only had these two done but I have some ideas in the future for it.  
**

Chapter 2

Harry landed hard and had the wind knocked out. He gasped when pain started flaring from his ribs. He tried to stand but leg buckled from his weight. He fell and dust swirled around him making him sneeze.

_'Wait, dust?' _Harry's eyes focused. No wonder he couldn't see, it was the middle of the day. Looking around, it looked like he was on a beach somewhere. He could hear splashes and screaming along with some cursing. He couldn't hear them, but could make out three blobs with a fourth dragging something with them. Everything started catching up to him by this point. The portkey, resurrection, Cedric, connection, his parents, poison. It was too much for him and passed out in the sand.

Lucy could tell that there was something wrong. Not with the dwarf, but something else. She cut him loose and didn't hear a word he said and was scanning the beach instead. The sun was overhead so she had to squint. Looking around, Lucy saw something laying on the beach.

"Lucy?" Edmund called. She didn't answer. Walking towards the thing on the beach, it looked like a boy, about Edmund's age. She started running towards him, ignoring Edmund's calls to her and didn't notice him running after her. Peter and Susan didn't notice since they were talking to the dwarf. She ran and the closer she got, the worse he looked. She knelt beside him and uncorked her cordial.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Edmund panted.

"Shush Edmund!" The boy moaned and twitched. Lucy ran a hand through his hair, noting how untidy it was.

"Come on, open up," she coaxed. The boy's mouth finally opened little and Lucy poured a single drop into his mouth. She re-corked the cordial and watched his leg start healing and his arm started closing up. A black mist started to surround him and blood oozed from a scar on his forehead that she didn't notice. The mist started forming and was about to attack when it gave an inhuman screaming and evaporated into nothing.

"What, was that?"

"I don't know Ed!" Lucy said panicking a little. She heard a small moan from the boy as his one hand twitched. He opened his eyes. Lucy saw the most beautiful pair of eyes in her life. Thy were an emerald green that had a shine and sparkled almost. But there was a sadness lurking behind them. He jerked his head up and frantically looked around, looking for danger. Lucy turned to look for Peter and Susan, but they haven't noticed yet. They found the dwarf much more interesting then where their siblings went. The boy noticed Edmund still staring at him.

"Who are you?"

_'That was blunt.' _Lucy thought. Edmund usually has a bit better of tact.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

Harry was still trying to figure out what was going on. His head was spinning a millions miles a minute. One second, he was battling his way to the port key and the next, he was hit by a stray curse and landed on a sunny beach.

_'Wait, sunny? Beach? What the hell is going on?' _Frowning Harry looked at the girl. Her hair had brown hair that seemed to shine in the sunlight and chocolate brown eyes.

_'They're pretty,' _Harry thought.

_'No! You're not suppose to think like that!' _ While Harry had his internal battle, Edmund was looking at Harry with a critical eye.

This boy seemed to appear from no where and looked like he was in a battle of some sort. No school yard fight ends up like this. He looked exhausted and had on a uniform.

_'Competition?' _Edmund thought. He was startled when Lucy asked Harry question after question. Trust Lucy to trust a boy who just appeared from no where. Lucy felt that this boy was trustworthy. It was in his eyes, she could feel it. So, she started asking questions.

"Where did you come from?"

"Scotland."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"How in Aslan, did you end up looking like this?"

"Well um…" Harry felt uncomfortable.

"I was in a school competition that was meant for those 17 and older. Someone put my name into the competition and I was chosen. Naturally I was hated. I mean, a boy three years younger getting chosen for an event when he already has enough fame." Harry said bitterly. He didn't even know why he was telling the girl this.

"The competition had three tasks. I came out pretty well and this last task which was today, I was transported with another competitor and he was killed while I barely escaped. Somehow, I ended up here."

"That sounds awful. But, _when _did you come from?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said when did you come from? It's obvious you didn't come from our time. It was 1942 there. We were going to a boarding school safe from London because of the bombings."

"1994."

"So, 52 years in the future. Out of curiosity, who wins the war?"

"Lucy!"

"What? I'm allowed to ask, seeing as we're not in England anymore and frankly, I happen to enjoy Narnia."

"Narnia?"

"It's the land we're in right now. Lu, you want to call Peter and Susan over? We could've wandered off for all they knew."

"Alright Ed." Lucy sighed. When she left to get Susan and Peter, Edmund offered a hand to Harry.

"Lucy has the best judge of character. I'm Edmund Pevensie."

"Harry Potter." When they shook hands, a brother bond was forged between the two, never to be broken. Edmund helped Harry up as Lucy stalked over with Peter and Susan with a dwarf trailing behind them.

"Who's this?" Susan asked.

"Harry. He just appeared on the beach like I told you," Lucy said, staring at them as if daring to contradict her. Harry raised an eyebrow at Edmund how mouthed _'later.' _Harry gave a small quirk of a smile.

He tuned out the three siblings squabbling and took a good look at where they were. There were ruins of a castle on the side of the cliff and an endless sea with the sun glittering on its surface. Edmund saw his gaze.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it."

"Yeah, it is."

"I would sometimes come out here to think is the castle was feeling too crowded."

"You lived there?" Harry pestered to the ruins.

"Yeah. Cair Paravel. What you need to know is that Narnia time moves completely different then Earth time. My siblings and I were here for 15 years. When we got back to England, only an hour went by."

"I can see what you mean. Does this mean you're all over 20 then?" Edmund laughed.

"No, we are all the age that we look like. Although we still have the memories of this place. We were the Kings and Queens of Narnia. I'll explain it later at the camp fire." Lucy, Susan and Peter have all stopped bickering by now and were staring at Edmund.

"What?"

"Never mind, lets go." Edmund and Harry fell into step behind the others towards the boat and Peter pulled in the boat.

"Is Peter always this bitter?"

"Since recently yes. The shock going from a king and adult back to a school boy too young to fight a war was pretty bad. It was a huge shock. Me and Lucy took it better as we knew that we would probably end up in England again. Peter and Susan were content since they were the most important of the four of us."

"So, basically suck it up for now?"

"Pretty much. I mean, it's been a long time since we've been here."

"1400 years Narnia time and a year England time," Lucy said walking towards them.

"Susan is talking to Trumpkin, the red dwarf."

"There are different kinds?"

"Yeah. Red and black dwarfs, fauns, centaurs, minotaurs, talking animals and trees and different kinds of creatures." Harry was surprised.

"Are there dragons here?"

"No, are there dragons in the future?" Harry bit his lip.

"I'll tell you both later, when your explaining the points you left out."

"Fair enough."

"Come on you three! We're leaving now." Susan called out. The three of them got in the boat. Peter was rowing when Lucy noticed the trees.

"Their so still."

"That's what happens when the Telmarines invaded. The trees receded into themselves so deep, they haven't come out in over a thousand years."

"That's so sad. And the animals?"

"If you're treated savage enough and long enough, you become savage yourself. You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember." Trumpkin said grimly. Harry thought that a place so magical shouldn't be so still like this. He could feel the magic dance through the air, caressing things lovingly. Lucy seems to be covered in the and so is Edmund. Perhaps they connect to Narnia deeper then the two older siblings? Harry decided not to ask and just enjoyed the boat ride down the river.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

They set up camp near the river. Peter and Trumpkin went to find wood while Susan went to find some small game. Harry decided to talk with Edmund and Lucy as they looked for berries.

"Lucy, do you believe in magic?" Lucy looked at him.

"Of course I do! It's in the air and, it feels sad. The Telmarines had suppressed the magic and now it longs to be free."

"Back in England I mean."

"Oh, well, you always have to keep an open mind now don't you."

"Magic is real in England. Dragons, centaurs, sphinxes, trolls, unicorns, they all exist. Including witches and wizards. I'm a wizard." Harry blurted out the last bit. Edmund snapped his head up when Harry said witches were in England. Lucy saw Edmund's look.

"Ed, their not like the White Witch."

"Who's the White Witch?"

"Here, lets sit." Lucy said.

"Two years ago, we were evacuated from London to the country side during the Blitz as it's being called. There was an old professor there who took the four of us in. After a few days, we were exploring the house and playing hide and seek. I hid in an old wardrobe that had beautiful carvings everywhere. I was expecting the back of the wardrobe and found a whole land covered in snow. Narnia. A faun called Mr. Tamus found me by an old lamp post and we became friends. I came back through the wardrobe after I've been gone for hours and realizing that only seconds past. Naturally, I have a big imagination and everyone brushed it off. I went back that night but didn't realize I had a follower."

"I said I was sorry! Anyway, that's when I met the White Witch who called herself the Queen of Narnia. She said that I could be better then my siblings and could become King. I was very bitter when dad went off to fight. So I said yes. She said I had to bring all my siblings with me back. Lucy came to me after she left and knew I'd believe her. After we got back, I told Peter and Susan I was kidding. After a nasty fight, we were playing cricket one day and I broke the stain glass. The house keeper was after us so we ran to the wardrobe room. Thinking it was the perfect time, I led them all to the wardrobe and found ourselves back in Narnia. Mr. Tamus was arrested earlier that day and we were found by the Beavers. We were led to their house where I snuck out to the Witch. I was punished for not bringing my siblings. Later I found out that she turned people to stone so I only gave her necessary information to stay alive. That's all I know for now."

"When we all found out Edmund was gone, we ran after him and only saw him going inside the palace. Peter was all for charging after him but we ended up running when the Witch send out her guards after us. It was only a stroke of luck they didn't find us. We stayed in trees for the night. The next day, we made the long trek to the stone table where Aslan was waiting for us."

"Who's Aslan?"

"The King of all Narnia and Narnians. He is a large lion and the only one that Peter would bow to."

"Thanks. Continue Lucy."

"Anyway, we heard a sleigh behind us and thought it was the witch so we ran. We found out after it was Saint Nicholas. We all got gifts. Peter got his sword and shield, Susan got a horn where help will always come, and a bow and arrows. I got the cordoral that would cure any injury and a dagger. We had to cross a river that was melting and after a small confrontation, we made it to Aslan's camp where an army was waiting for us. There was a prophesy that two girls and two boys would defeat the white witch and bring peace to Narnia. We were there for a few weeks when Edmund was rescued and sent here to train with Peter. Of course ,the witch came after him and 'owned' him in a sense because he was a traitor to us. Aslan made a deal. His life, for Edmund's. The witch forgot one detail, if the blood of an innocent was spilt on the stone table, they would come back to life when the table cracks. By that time, Peter and Edmund were in battle. Hours later, me and Susan came with desperate reinforcements and Peter was battling the witch. Edmund took a blow for Peter and was dying. Aslan finished off the witch and Edmund was healed by me. The prophesy was fulfilled and we became the kings and queens of Narnia, with Peter being High King. We ruled for 15 years. 'The Golden Age' it's now called. On a hunt, we stumbled upon the old wardrobe and went through. We were back in England with only hours passed. I've tried getting back to Narnia through the wardrobe but it never worked. We were being sent to boarding school a year later. Susan passed everything off as a silly adventure and Peter was being moody. We were at the train station when we were whisked back here where we found you. That's our story. Now what's yours?"

Harry was about to start when Susan was calling for them.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." They gathered their barriers and made their way back to camp.

**Whatcha think? Good? Bad? I know I probably left some details out, but that was mostly an overview of what happened. I'll be probably taking elements from mostly the movie because there's more action in it. **


	3. Harry's story

**Ok, here's a short one but it's better then nothing right?**

Chapter 3

Harry, Edmund and Lucy all had their hands full of berries and were walking back to camp in a comfortable silence. Harry didn't think that they were much different then him. Especially Edmund and Lucy. Edmund seems to be tormented by his past, just as Harry was still processing the shock of seeing Cedric die right in front of him.

Lucy could see Harry's discomfort and grabbed his hand. Harry looked up and gave a small smile. He always had a problem with people touching him. It usually meant that a beating was coming. But, here's a girl he just met, and he was fine with her holding his hand. Smiling now, Harry looked around. It looked like a typical forest with some clearings and had a Moorish feeling to it.

Trumpkin, Susan and Peter all went to sleep right after they ate after telling the other three that they will be doing a lot of walking tomorrow. Harry, Edmund and Lucy were all crowded around the camp fire when Harry started his story.

"I was born on July 31st, 1981. My parents were James and Lily Potter, I never knew them. In the magical world, there was a civil war going on between blood fanatics, and the 'Light' side. The blood fanatics were people who believed that only pure bloods should be able to use magic and everyone else was beneath them. Before you ask, I'll explain. There are about four different types of people in the magical world. The first are pure bloods. Pure bloods can trace their wizardry ancestry back at least ten generations, with no muggle (or ordinary people), blood in them. The second is muggleborn. Muggleborns are first generation witches and wizards whose family doesn't have any magic in them. Half bloods are children born to a pure blood and often a muggleborn. The last main category is squib. A squib is the opposite of a muggleborn. Squibs are born into a magical family but doesn't have the magic themselves. Any questions?"

"Nope, I think we got it. Lucy?"

"No, I'm following."

"Alright, now, back in the 40's there was a boy named Tom Riddle who was the heir of Slytherin. I'll explain in a minute. Now, Tom Riddle himself is a half blood but had everyone believing that he's a pure blood because pure bloods are much respected in the wizardry world. At least in Britain anyway. Now, fast forward to the late 70's. Riddle has a new name, Voldemort, and has started a war. Many people were getting killed and going missing. My parents went into hiding. Why, I have no idea. They hide under what's called a feildius charm that needs a secret keeper. The charm hides a location from everyone that doesn't have the secret. The job of the secret keeper is to keep the secret and is the only person who can tell people of the location. Now, my parents did a bluff. The world thought that they chose Sirius Black, my godfather when instead they chose another friend, Peter Pettigrew. But they never realized that Pettigrew was the traitor and feeding Voldemort information. On Halloween when I was one, Voldemort came to our house and killed my parents. My mother sacrificed herself so I can live. That, I believe, but the next part, didn't make sense. Hundreds of mothers die for their children but I'm the only one who survives. I'm known as the Boy-Who-Lived in my world because of this. My godfather was arrested and thrown in jail without a trial because they 'thought' he was the 'traitor' so I grew up with my mothers sister, the Dursley's. Now that I think about it, I swear my mother was adopted. Anyway, I would say that I would've been better off in an orphanage. They beat me, starved, neglected, abused and made me feel like a freak."

"So, no one has showed you any love?" Lucy asked.

"No, there was one teacher in grade five that knew what I was doing, with downplaying my grades because she grew up like that too. So we would always stay in the classes and she gave me work and kept it, as proof that I wasn't stupid and special. She was sent away a while later for some reason. When I turned eleven, a half-giant called Hagrid came and got me from the Dursley's, saying that I had magic. What he forgot to mention was that I was a celebrity. So, imagine going from a child, who grew up in the shadows and no one paid any attention to him, to someone thrusted into the lime light and everyone wants to see him, stare, and talk to. Of course, I was overwhelmed and as such, I've always hated my fame. Making friends was hard, especially since I didn't know if they were in it for the fame, or being a genuine friend so I didn't have many. Ron and Hermione are my closest friends and we do almost all our adventures together."

"What kind of adventures?" Edmund asked. Harry grinned.

"All sorts. Our first one was near the end of September. But let me back up. My school, Hogwarts (I like to think the founders were drunk when they named it), has four houses. One is called Ravenclaw, where the books smart people go and the wise. Hufflepuff's are all about loyalty while Slytherin is cunning and ambition. They are known as the dark house because most of the dark lords or 'bad' people came from that house. My house, Gryffindor, is known for being brave. You take a train from Kings Cross to Hogwarts and the ride is a good ten hours. That's where I met Ron. I also met Malfoy who is an idiot in my opinion and think that because of his father's position in the government, he can get away with almost anything. Anyway, when we got off, Hagrid took us across the lake." Harry shivered. That lake was somewhere he's not going near anytime soon.

"Harry?"

"Sorry. Bad memories from a few months ago. So, Hogwarts is a huge castle that looks beautiful. I wish we could see it, you would love it. It's much larger then the one you use to live in. So, everyone in my year got sorted. Me and Ron both got sorted into Gryffindor while Malfoy got Slytherin. We had many lessons and our first adventure was rescuing Hermione after Ron insulted her. We weren't friends in the beginning. A professor came screaming in about a troll. Ron made fun of Hermione earlier so she was hiding in a bathroom. The two of us went looking for her and had to fight the troll. It was pretty funny. I got on its back and Ron knocked it out with its club with a spell he made fun of Hermione earlier with. The teachers came in and Hermione lied for us so we wouldn't get in trouble. We've been friends ever since."

"That was Halloween, what happened in September?"

"Oh, had a run in with a three headed dog," Harry said as if it was an everyday occurrence. Lucy and Edmund were speechless. Harry thought they looked funny and snapped his fingers at them.

"Sorry, just…wow." Edmund said.

"We should get some sleep or else we'll be tired in the morning and I don't feel like falling out of the boat tomorrow because of you two." Lucy said. She crawled over to a soft piece of ground and went to sleep.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The two boys stayed up staring at the dying fire.

"Edmund, do you ever regret doing something?"

"All the time, why?" Edmund was curious now.

"The reason why I came here. I still want to know how you healed me."

"Lucy. Her cordial healed you and a black mist came from you as well." Harry frowned.

"I can't explain that but it does explain why I feel lighter." Harry commented.

"The reason I asked was because I was in that tournament and saw my friend die before my eyes. I persuaded him to take the trophy with me, a win for Hogwarts anyway. He finally said yes and when we touched it, we were taken to a graveyard where my parents betrayer killed him."

"So that was the competitor you spoke of earlier then."

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

"He was a good friend as well. I couldn't do anything to help him and ended up helping to bring back the dark lord who killed my parents." Harry put his head in his hands. Edmund was silent for a while.

"When I said that I was giving the White Witch information to stay alive, I wasn't kidding. I was too hotheaded, naive and angry to figure out that she wanted to kill my family. I wanted to step out of my brothers shadow and not just be bossed around. Peter was under a lot of stress, being the man of the family as father went to fight. I guess that because I was a middle child, not the oldest boy or girl or the youngest, I didn't get much attention as Lucy was born right after me. I was bitter and wanted a taste of power. It ended up costing Aslan his life when I realized my mistake. My big regret was not listening to Lucy when she first told me of the witches lies. Narnia went to war because of the information Jadis was given."

"Jadis?"

"The white witch."

"Oh. You know, it's funny. We both have decisions we regret and while Narnia ended up going to war, the wizarding world is about to go into war again after thirteen years of uneasy peace."

"It won't be easy. You must've been sent here for a reason."

"But what reason?" Harry asked. Edmund didn't answer.

"We should get some sleep. If what Peter said is true, we're taking the boat upstream for a while then walking the rest of the way."

"Fun," Harry commented.

"I thought so."


	4. Travel, Gorges and Vote

**Ok, this one was a little hard to write since we're now getting into Narnia. Thanks for all the reviews here :) Now, there's a petition going around protesting against the changes fanfiction wants to do and has already taken down some stories. You might've seen it already so I won't post it. If you haven't, in the Harry Potter section, most of the updates are petitions (Life of a SLytherin, Legacy of a Hero are two here that have the petitions on them. Just to let you know). I have taken some little scenes from the movies and twisted them around a bit but they're still there and I DON'T OWN THEM! There. Now...on with the story!**

Chapter 4

When the five humans and the dwarf woke up the next day, the sun was already shining. Harry rolled over and smiled at it. The weather in England was very depressing which matched his mood. He remembered the conversation with Lucy and Edmund, then his and Edmund's talk. He's never opened up to anyone before. It felt too personal and if Skeeter got a hold of it…he shuddered. He didn't want to think of the possibility.

"Up already?" Harry turned. Lucy was still tired but was starting to wake up.

"Yeah, I've always been an early riser."

"Naturally?"

"Not sure. The Dursley's (at least Aunt Petunia), would get me up early to make breakfast for everyone."

"I still can't believe that they could get away with that sort of behavior."

"They never got caught or the report got lost in the system."

"Enough depressing talk, what were your friends like?"

"Well, I have two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron was a lay back, chilling and not the school work type while Hermione is the brains of the group. She always wants us to study and do our school work."

"What about you? Where do you fit in?"

"The middle. I do my school work but years of having to always downgrade everything for school got ingrained into me, it followed me to Hogwarts. Then with being the boy-who-lived, that added more pressure to me to I downplayed my grades. Enough to always be consistent but not enough for anyone to be suspicious of my work." Lucy shook her head.

"My parents always encouraged us to do our best. Susan is the smart and beautiful one in the family, Peter is the leader while Edmund is the one who talks sense into one of Peer's crazier ideas."

"And you?"

"I'm the one who stays behind and doesn't get involved really, or just not allowed. Especially in fights which was disappointing, but I can voice my opinion pretty well though."

"Tell me about it. You threw a fit during one of our talks with the rebels in the North once."

"You knew that they would never agree to the negotiations but went anyways."

"Yeah but you didn't need to make us deaf though." Harry snickered. That almost sounded like him whenever he lost his temper. Edmund got up and stretched.

"Lovely night wasn't it."

"If by lovely you mean by sleeping on the ground then yes, it was amazing." Susan said sarcastically as she brushed dirt off her dress. Peter and Trumpkin were the last two to get up.

"We'll head west up the river and get off before the curve," Trumpkin said. Peter just shrugged and looked at everyone.

"Well, let's go."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry massaged his sore legs from sitting in the boat for four hours. Lucy wobbled around a bit while Edmund smirked and held her up. Harry got out while the oldest three started getting the boat on the beach. He saw Lucy starting to wander away from the group. Edmund was talking to the others so he followed her.

"Lucy?" He called. A big black bear was about twenty feet away from her.

"Hello," she said.

"Lucy," Harry said as he came up beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to it. Animals can talk here, remember?"

"Are you sure this one isn't wild?"

"Well…" Lucy didn't answer. The bear started stalking towards them.

"Ed!" Harry called. He couldn't see what the others were doing for he was trying to keep Lucy from running.

"Back up slowly," he whispered. He got a wide eyed nod and they both started backing away. The bear thought they were taking too long and started running towards them.

"Run!" Harry yelled. He grabbed Lucy's hand and they started running. They heard Susan shout "Stop!" while raising her bow. Lucy tripped and Harry went to help her up. The bear was almost on top of them while Edmund was yelling at Susan to shoot. Lucy screamed as the bear was rearing up. Harry covered her and heard a thud.

He peaked from under his arms and saw Trumpkin holding his crossbow at them. The others ran towards the two. Edmund helped up Harry while Peter helped up Lucy.

"Thanks," she whispered at Trumpkin. Harry just nodded.

"Why didn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"He was wild?" Peter said in a questioning tone. Harry quirked an eyebrow saying _'You didn't think that before it almost ate us?' _

"I don't think it could talk," Harry said as he looked down at the bear. Trumpkin took out a long dagger.

"If you're treated like a savage long enough you become one." He started cutting the bear and saw Lucy looking away as Peter held her.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The group started walking in the forest a couple hours later after carving up the bear and packing it. Harry remembered coming across an extension charm that could be cast on a bag and it to be feather light while carrying up to a ton of objects. So he took a rock and transfigured it into a bag and put the extension charm on it. It helped to not weigh them down so Susan could carry it.

Looking around the forest, Harry could see why Lucy loved Narnia. It was beautiful. Now, but he wish he could imagine it over a thousand years ago.

"Harry? Are you day dreaming again?"

"Yeah, lost in thought." Harry ran up so he wouldn't fall behind.

"Peter said he knows a way to the Shuttering Woods. Probably forgot that geography changes in over 1,000 years," Lucy whispered to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and watched Peter and Susan argue up front while the three youngest were walking slightly behind.

"Do Peter and Susan always argue?"

"Occasionally. It's usually over something stupid like her lecture of our fight at the train station before being transported here." Harry looked at them. He smirked at a thought. Lucy looked at him questionably.

"They're bickering like an old married couple." Edmund snorted in laughter, trying to not let the older siblings hear him.

"Why not ask the D.L.F?"

"The what?" Both boys asked.

"Dear Little Friend. Susan made it. Anyway, I think we'll have to humour Peter for now until he admits he's wrong."

"I can see that happening," Edmund muttered. Harry snorted. The group traveled for two days through the forest and the three youngest swapped stories around the fire.

"…then, Hermione came out of the bush berating me for being seen. But I said 'I know. But I already knew I could do it because I saw myself so I knew I could do it this time, 'cause I already did it.' Hermione then went silent and was probably trying to figure out what I said." Harry shared as the other two laughed. Lucy and Edmund shared their glorious days in Narnia while Harry filled them in with his school year adventures.

"What I don't understand is your headmaster. He sounds like a great wizard, but why put the stone in a school and you, Ron and Hermione were able to by pass all the challenges?"

"We've been trying to figure that out since February after the task. We sat down and tried to make sense of the adventures. Hermione called them trials since we are positive that they were made for us and we made a deal not to tell the adults unless we had no other option," Harry explained.

"That makes sense. But why would Ron turn on you after your name came out?" Harry thought for a few minutes.

"Ron said, and I'm taking his word on this, he felt his almost non-existent jealousy flare up dramatically after the feast. He told me he was jealous before, but not enough to want what I went through to get my fame and money and anyone would be jealous of my fame and I get that. But, that was blown out of proportion before the first task. Right now, I don't want to think of what people are saying about me now that Cedric's body is back at Hogwarts."

"You never know,"" Lucy cut in.

"Narnian time flows completely different from Earth time. The first time was when we played hide-and-seek, right? I was gone for a Narnian night but about five minutes passed. The second time with Edmund was about twenty minutes even though we only stayed there for a couple hours, while the third time for 15 years was about what? An hour from what the professor said?"

"Yeah and a year on Earth is 1400 years here so time is messed up between the two worlds in my opinion."

"Yeah," Harry said while staring at the fire. The three decided to sleep as they were going to the river rush tomorrow. Of course, Harry was hoping it was still there.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Four hours. Four hours and you said that it only took you and Lucy about a day to the shuttering woods from Cair Paravel. Are we sure we're not lost?" Harry asked Edmund. The group was following Peter, who insisted that he knew the way.

"Why can't Trumpkin lead us?"

"It's Peter. He thinks he knows exactly where he's going and Trumpkin's humouring him with it." Edmund replied.

"Although, it is nice to see my part of Narnia again. Lucy had the Eastern Sea and I have the Western Wood, Susan had the South and Peter had the North." Edmund explained to him about the titles to him a couple days ago when Peter brought them up.

"I never thought I'd know someone who had a longer title then me. Dumbledore doesn't count because those titles come with the positions he holds and can be taken away while ours were given and can't be taken."

"Good point. Peter has the longest title. It was pretty amusing to see who could say it in one breath. Lucy managed. How, I don't know." Harry snorted. Of course Lucy could.

"I'm not lost," Harry could hear Peter mumble.

"Maybe we should ask Trumpkin?" Harry suggested. He got a look.

"You're not lost, just going the wrong way then." Trumpkin told Peter.

"And I don't think you can cross the river." He led them out of the rocks and ended up climbing a couple. Harry helped up Lucy and got a smile in reply.

"Let's see if your brother's right." Lucy smirked. They saw the others standing still.

"Why are they still standing?" Walking towards the edge, Harry answered his own question. A 100 foot drop to the fast river cuts the two sides.

"You see, over time water gets into the earth's soil, it starts to erode…"

"Oh shut up." Harry, Lucy and Edmund snickered at Susan who glared at Peter.

"Any other way down?"

"Yeah, falling."

"That's nice." Harry commented to Lucy. Lucy didn't hear him as she was walking towards the edge.

"Lucy?" Harry said. He started coming behind her as he heard "Aslan," come from her. From what Edmund said, Lucy was the one most connected to Narnia from the four of them and had a special connection to Aslan.

"Lucy?"

"Aslan, look, over there!" Lucy cried out and pointed across the gorge.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Didn't you see him?" Lucy asked looking confused.

"Aslan! He's across the gorge and wants us to follow him!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just another lion Lu?" Peter asked.

"I know what I saw." She said with narrow eyes.

"And quit treating me like a child."

"You _are _a child Lucy. You were probably just imagining things." Susan scolded.

"Just like I imagined Narnia?" Trumpkin decided to intervene.

"We can go back down. I know of another crossing a few miles from here and is a bit of a swim."

"I'd rather swim then walk."Susan said.

"Why don't we vote then?" Edmund suggested. Harry saw this as fair, though he could tell Lucy was trying not to cry from seeing her older siblings not believing her.

"Susan?"

"Down. I'm sorry Lu."

"Ed?"

"Last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid. I say up." Lucy smiled at this.

"Trumpkin?"

"Down."

"Peter?"

"Let me think." Peter paced for a few minutes before he decided.

"I'm sorry Lu, but I say down."

"Looks like we'll be heading down then."

"Doesn't Harry get a vote in?" Cried Lucy.

"It's fine Lucy, really. We'll end up with a tie if I vote," he said and giving his opinion. Lucy must've caught it because she gave him a hug in response.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**Good? Bad? Needs work on it?  
**


	5. Splitting, Camp and Memories

**Yeah! Another chapter done! :) Thanks for all the reviews :) Now I can do exams -_-**

Lucy was wide awake when they set up camp for the night. She knew she saw Aslan, she'd know him anywhere. Get him mixed up with a mountain lion indeed! What hurt the most was that Peter and Susan didn't believe her. They use to listen to her and knew that she would never lie about Aslan.

Lucy sighed. Peter was always supportive of her but ever since they went back to England, he's been moody and Susan would pretend it never happened. She sat up making up her mind. She didn't need help! Not really…Lucy looked over to her brother and Harry.

Harry. Lucy didn't really know what to make of him. She's been queen for years and no one has ever make her feel the way Harry did. Possibly because he didn't start drooling over her sister. Susan was the beautiful one of the family and Lucy knew it was hopeless to deny it. Grabbing her small bag, she grabbed her things and a pack of meat from Trumpkin, put her belt back on and was about to leave when a small voice carried over to her.

"Leaving are you?" Lucy froze. Turning around, she saw Harry looking up to her.

"I heard you get up and figured that you wanted to leave."

"How?" Harry shrugged.

"That's what I would've done personally."

"It doesn't really matter. We'll be set back a couple days if we back track, and I know there's a way to get down the gorge."

"Well then, what's stopping you?" Lucy looked over at her two elder siblings.

"You think they'll be mad don't you." She nodded and looked down.

"Lucy, Peter and Susan made their choice. Are you going to follow them, or are you going to choose your own path?"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Remind me again why Harry's hanging over the edge?" Edmund asked. Edmund got a rude awakening from Lucy saying that she's leaving. Not about to let her leave without him (he couldn't take Peter's whinging anymore), he pretty much yelled at them for almost leaving him behind.

"I think I know a way down," Harry announced. Crawling away from the edge, Harry stood up.

"There's a path that leads all the way down but we would have to break this top first," he pointed to where he was lying. Lucy edged over and beckoned Edmund and Harry over.

"What if we jump and make it collapse?" The two boys looked at each other.

"Worth a shot," Edmund said.

"On three?" Harry asked. After getting the ok, Harry started counting.

"One…two…three!" The three jumped and felt themselves fall towards the lower edge.

"You ok Lu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Harry?"

"I'll live." They all groaned from their rough landing and were shaking when they got up.

"Well, that was fun," Edmund noted. Harry snorted and started descending to the river. Looking up ahead, Harry saw a small crossing.

"Hey Ed, want to cross there?" Edmund looked and saw some rocks breaking the harsh waves.

"Let's see if there's a calmer area first." The three kept walking while Harry kept a firm hand on Lucy as she was a bit wobbly. Walking down the ledge was a challenge in itself, let alone trying not to fall as well. The three had scratches on their hands by the time Edmund found a safe place to cross. With Harry going first, they crossed the river that calmed down a lot compared to the rapids they passed.

"At least we don't have to worry about rapids now," Harry said. Taking out his wand, Harry took out some of his bear meat and Edmund got the message. Gathering some fallen branches, they piled them up to make a camp fire.

"_Incendio_," said Harry. Small flames came from his wand and got a small fire going.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." Levitating the meat over the fire, Harry was able to break some of his concentration away from the meat. Lucy was looking at it in awe.

"That's amazing Harry."

"It's nothing special really."

"Nothing? It's cool! I mean, all we have right now is a sword and a dagger. You have a multi weapon."

"It drains me if I use too much. I don't know my own limit yet and that's dangerous in itself because if you drain your core, which is where your magic comes from, then you go into a magical coma. Those are magically induced by your own magic so it can 'recharge' in a sense. I don't know how good of an archer or swordsman I am though."

"Don't worry Harry. When we get to Caspian I'm sure that there's plenty of swords and bows to practice with. Aslan knows we need archers." Harry went back to concentrating on the meal while Edmund was speaking.

"I guess I can use magic as a last resort. Ok, I think it's done." Harry looked around for some pebbles and got five pebbles. Three were for cups, one was a knife and the last was a plate.

"Why didn't you do this before?"

"I can only manage these and my magic is still down from Voldemort's fight and my magic is acting up here a bit. Sometimes it's really low and other times it's normal. I think it has to do with the spell backlash and the portkey when I came here." Edmund began to divide up the meat while Harry filed the cups with water.

"I also try to not use that much magic because of your story on the white witch."

"Why's that?" Lucy asked, being curious now.

"Your witch turned people to stone and used other magic that's harmful. Some people wield 'dark' magic and others use 'light' magic. The only difference between the two is that 'dark' magic is very draining on a person. Now, back to your question. I didn't want Edmund to have flashbacks triggered by the magic."

"It's fine Harry, although I appreciate the concern."

"Thanks Edmund."

"You can call me Ed."

"Alright. So, where did you see Aslan Lucy?"

"On the other side of the gorge which is the side we're on anyways. Caspian's camp should be a little while through the forest if Trumpkin's right."

"Well then, let's go!" Edmund jumped to his feet and Harry put the fire out and ate the last of his meal and vanished the cups. He felt a little dizzy after that. _'Why oh why is my magic acting up like this?' _The three went through the forest why Edmund and Lucy were pointing out familiar sites from their reign.

"There's a dancing dryad. They would always come out and dance at sunset during the spring and summer." Harry thought he saw a flash of gold from the corner of his eye.

"Harry?"

"Thought I saw something."

"What was it?"

"Gold, like a mane or something." Lucy perked up.

"It could've been Aslan then. He wants us to follow him!"

"Are we positive it's him and not something else?" Harry heard a snap to his right and saw a lions tail.

"Remind me, is Aslan a lion?"

"Yes."

"Then I think it's him. He went that way." Harry pointed to the right where the tail went.

"Alright then, lead on." Edmund swung into a mocking bow and his arm swept in the direction they were going to go.

"Funny," Lucy said.

"I thought so," Edmund smiled.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"The forest does have a sense of character," Harry noted.

"It's so much more lively with the trees dancing and the fauns dancing with their pipes out around camp fires." Edmund stuck his arm out.

"I hear something." The other two went quiet. Edmund drew his sword and they started walking slowly on. A battle cry rang out from above. Harry grabbed Lucy and pulled her away from where the stranger landed.

Lucy clung to his arms as she watched her brother fight. Swords were clanging against each other. Lucy watched her brother's sword fighting to know what he's trying to do.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered in her ear. She had to suppress a giggle from the tickle.

"Ed's trying to only disarm him because he wants answers now." The two went back to watching the fight. Edmund had the upper and kicked the other person in the stomach while taking the advantage of the weakened grip on the sword to disarm him. The stranger was on the ground with Edmund's sword pointing at him. Getting a glare, the stranger started talking.

"Who are you, Telmeraines?" There was a strong Spanish accent to his words.

"No, but I believe someone summoned us." Edmund gestured to himself and his sister, who was still hanging onto Harry. Edmund was almost laughing at the sight.

"Summoned? I called for the Kings and Queens of old."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Prince Caspian."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The three of them introduced themselves to Caspian, who was shocked that Edmund and Lucy were two of the Kings and Queens of old and explain what happened, including why Harry was there.

"Sorry about that. The telmeraines followed me into the forest and thought that you were them."

"It's alright," Edmund waved it off.

"We probably would've done the same thing."

"Where's King Peter and Queen Susan?"

"We got separated." Lucy said. She didn't want to mention the fact that they left practically without them.

"So, this is Aslan's How." Caspian said. The How was a big hill with a small entrance.

"Um, the How?"

"It's mostly underground. We've been training and gathering supplies."

"When are you going to do with them?" Edmund asked.

"Storm Miraz's castle."

"He's kidding, right?" Lucy whispered to Harry.

"I don't think he is," he whispered back. Edmund was in thinking mode.

"If you storm his castle, what are your objectives? Do you know the opposing armies numbers? Weapons? Anything that can wipe out your army?"

"Not really," Caspian admitted.

"So we'll send scout's instead. It's much safer then going in blind and we know the enemy better, and what of tactics?"

"Edmund, you'll make him go crazy."

"No, he's right my Queen."

"Lucy, call me Lucy."

"Well, let's go in." Harry suggested. They went inside and it immediately became dark. Caspian grabbed a torch and they could see the inside better. It wasn't anything spectacular. Just a dug out. Going farther in, the three travelers saw a weapons stalk with swords, axes, bows and arrows, daggers, shields, and others.

"Well Harry, I guess now you can see if you're any good." Edmund said.

"Thanks." Harry replied dryly.

"Come on you two!" Lucy called. The two boys followed her and immediately stopped by the stairs. There were different paintings on the walls. Lucy was staring sadly at one of them.

"This was Mr. Taumus and the lamp post." She touched the paint every so gently and Harry thought that she was about to cry. There were others as well.

"The beaver's dam, witches castle, the camp, battle scenes…" Edmund listed under his breath as they descended down the spiral stairs. Harry was looking at the paintings and wasn't paying attention when Edmund and Lucy stopped. He banged into them and stumbled forward. Edmund raised an eyebrow. Harry just grinned while Edmund shook his head. Harry looked up and saw a large stone table with a large crack down the middle.

"The stone table. This was where Aslan died and was reborn." Edmund whispered. Harry could only nod and saw carvings along the edges of the stone. Looking around the chamber, there were torches lit and Caspian gave the siblings a little bit of room.

"We need to see the numbers we have to see if an assault on the castle will be possible."

"Of course Edmund. I'll get them right now." He gave them a small bow and left. Lucy ran her hand over the the stone.

"I can't believe it's still here."

"It's also called Sanctuary m'lady." A small faun came in and gave them a low bow.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked.

"Tumaus, after my ancestor." Lucy felt tears come to her eyes.

"You do look like him and I had the pleasure of having him as a friend." The faun smiled.

"I hope to speak to you again m'lady. I've heard stories of your kindness towards us creatures."

"Well, they were probably exaggerated." Lucy said with red creeping into her cheeks.

"Lucy! Edmund! Harry! Come on out!" Caspian called.

"Well, let's go and meet this army then." Edmund said.

"I wish that there was no need for an army," Lucy said sadly.

"Don't we all," Harry commented.

**So, we're in camp now and Caspian makes an appearance. You can leave comments and suggestions in the review or PM me. I do consider them. Whether they make it in the story though is a different matter. **


	6. Training, Sibling Reunions and Spats

**Hi! It's been what...a couple weeks? Sorry bout that. I was trying to fit this together. Still not happy with it but hey, no ones perfect. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting :)**

Chapter 6

The three teens have been with Caspian for two days already and has settled in. Harry hasn't attempted to do any more magic and Lucy asked him why before he went for sword training with Edmund.

"Ron, Hermione and I realized that my magic fluxuates to extremes sometimes. Our magic comes from our bodies that Hermione recons from a fluke in our DNA and there's a magical core in each of us. Hermione would get really technical but I'll just say that it's energy that your body has and each persons is unique to each other. You remember me telling you about the Patronus charm right? There are times where I can cast it no problem and have lots of energy left over while others make me black out sometimes. We didn't want anyone to know what we were doing because we would get in so much trouble because it's dangerous and we don't want anyone to know what we're doing and end up in the magical coma I mentioned earlier. After the tournament we were going to Gringotts to see if they could see the problem."

"Gringotts?"

"Wizard bank run by goblins."

"Goblins!" Edmund called Harry over while warming up with his sword before Harry could reply. While Edmund was teaching Harry on how to use a sword, Lucy thought over what Harry said.

If it really was so dangerous, then she could see why he didn't want to do it, least anyone they didn't want to know hear of it. Especially if they didn't want any of the adults to know. Lucy went back to watching them fight when one of the Red dwarfs came over. She looked over and smiled at him.

"Enjoying the show m'Lady?"

"Oh yes! It's been a long time since I've seen Edmund teaching someone with a sword. Harry does seem to be half decent at it so far."

"Aye, but not as good as your brothers now there." Lucy smiled.

"Edmund was the best swordsman in Narnia. I'm quite sure he can teach Harry a few tricks after getting the basics down." The two of them watched as Harry was starting to get some form of control over the sword for a couple hours until Edmund called for a time out. They walked over towards Lucy while Edmund slapped Harry on the back.

"Not bad for a beginner. Your footwork could use work and some tricks but with some training you should be fine."

"Thanks Edmund."

"Hey Edmund, did Caspian ever say that the Narnians were trained with their weapons?" Lucy asked. Edmund frowned.

"I don't think so. Actually, where is Caspian?"

"About to head into the woods. Said that he wanted to check a disturbance." The Dwarf said.

"I'll come back." Edmund raced into the How before Caspian left so he could start the training. Harry shook his head at that. He sat down beside Lucy as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, are you worried?"

"About what?"

"This. Miraz. I don't like the feeling of this."

"I know. I don't either." The Red Dwarf slipped away when they started talking to give them some privacy alone. Edmund came running back.

"Got permission and hardly any of the Narnians can even weld their weapons." Lucy shot to her feet.

"Well lets go and start!" Harry snorted at her.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lucy was staring at her target with her dagger out. She bounced it in her hand a couple times to get the balance feel from it again. Harry was taking a break from his swordsmanship while Edmund was teaching some of the fauns on how to properly wield a sword.

Harry was looking at his bow and arrows, then at the target that was 30 feet away. One of the centaurs was showing him how to string the arrow properly.

"You knotch it and pull the string all the way back hen aim and let go." Harry took a couple breaths and aimed. He didn't know what Lucy's cordial did, but on the first morning, Harry forgot about his glasses because he could see properly already. Harry positioned his bow and concentrated then let go. The arrow tore through the air and hit almost dead center. Lucy looked over and saw Harry resembling a gapping fish.

"Harry, you'll catch flies like that." Harry quickly closed his mouth and stared at his bow. Taking another arrow, he aimed again and got it dead center this time. Taking out the arrows from the target, Harry went back to 75 feet. Taking aim again, Harry studied the target for a minute before letting go. The arrow was in the red, but not quite center.

"That's actually good. It took Susan a month to get this at 75 feet."

"Speaking of your sister, how do you think their doing?" Lucy bit her lip.

"I don't know. I mean, they didn't listen and could've been with us already if they weren't so stubborn about it."

"Well, at least we get some time without getting snapped at." Lucy laughed.

"That's true." Edmund came running towards them, face all sweaty and red.

"How was training?" Lucy asked.

"Tiring and it's going to take a while to be honest. If Miraz has a standing army, there's no way we can do a head on attack. We don't have the numbers or the skill. Locking them in and setting fire wouldn't be a bad idea if it was only the soldiers there."

"True. But what about doing little things? Like sabotage? Take out bridges, steal weapons and do skirmishes?"

"It might work." Edmund said to Harry. Harry looked out into the distance.

"Caspian's back and brought company."

"It's Susan and Peter!" Lucy cried. Lucy took off running as Harry and Edmund walked at a slower pace towards the three. Peter was looking disgruntled as they came closer. Harry looked over at Edmund who shook his head. Harry frowned but kept walking.

"What happened?" He heard Lucy ask Caspian.

"We jumped on each other with swords." Caspian said sheepishly.

"That's not de ja vu at all is it?" Harry whispered to Edmund. He sniggered at that. Susan shot a look over at the boys who straightened up at this.

"Hello there Reepicheep." Lucy met the mouse on the first day when he tried to convince Edmund to fight him, claiming that he would've been honoured to have lost against a worthy opponent. If he did lose of course. Edmund smiled and told him another time. Harry always found Reepicheep's adventure's quite daring and amazing. Of course, Reepicheep thought that _Harry's _adventures were daring and courageous whenever he listened in on the three's stories around the fire.

Harry hung back from the sibling's reunion with Caspian. He could tell that Lucy was upset at Peter for not believing in her and at Susan for the child comment. Trumpkin just looked disheveled. Harry decided to leave and go back to the archery butts. Walking away, he never notice Lucy looking over towards him with longing.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry was shooting at the butts when Caspian came over.

"Letting them have a small reunion?" Harry asked. Caspian shrugged.

"I thought that they would want some space." Harry just nodded and strung his bow again.

"Caspian, we're not ready to storm Miraz's castle within the next month. They need proper training and we need goo, air tight plans so there won't be any surprises."

"I've sent out some scout's to check out the castle defenses."

"Oh?"

"Chatters and a couple other squirrels, and Chippers. They'll blend in as long as they don't talk." Harry nodded.

"That'll work. I read too much war strategy books." Harry explained.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you had a chance to kill your father's killer, would you?" Harry looked at Caspian with a critical eye.

"It depends how bad your emotions over ride your senses. I had my chance but I let him live."

"Why?"

"I didn't think my father would've wanted his best friends to become killers. I didn't have to stop them. But I didn't want to sink to his low level. He took the cowards way out."

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem."

"…here, I want to show you something!" Harry and Caspian heard Lucy drag Peter inside the How.

"Probable showing the drawings or the stone table." Harry muttered. He let go of another arrow that hit dead center.

"How did you get so good this fast?"

"Spell casting requires accuracy. If your off by an inch, you could either hit the intended or miss. It could also be the difference between life and death." Harry's mind traveled back to the grave yard and shuddered. Putting down his weapon, Harry turned to Caspian.

"Edmund's the swordsman, I'm the bowman, good combo."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"…Peter just wants to storm the castle! I mean, didn't he listen to Edmund? No! He just thinks he's in control again and is disregarding other opinions to prove that he's still King and not a child!" Lucy ranted. The day after they came, Peter, Susan and Trumpkin came with news of the Telmeraines building a bridge to cross the major river and into deeper Narnia.

"…he doesn't even believe in Aslan anymore I swear!" Harry and Lucy were at the butts where Lucy was giving archery a try and throwing her dagger.

"What does Caspian think?

" "I think he agrees with you and Edmund about the scout's they already came back and said that getting in shouldn't be the problem. It's when the gates men are alerted and lower the gate and possibly trapping the Narnians inside for slaughter. That's what's worrying about the defense."

"Is there anyway to take down the gate?"

"It's completely iron and about 20 feet tall and about 10 feet wide. Even the minotaurs admitted that even if they all pitched in, they wouldn't be able to lift that thing."

"Ok, What about troubles?"

"Peter seems to think that because some troops are out of the castle, means that there's a weaker defense. This isn't Narnian warfare, this is castle warfare now! I mean, there are watch towers, gates, passages, and other things, along with slits for archers." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm just worried that Peter will attack without warning and do things on the fly. Split second decisions." Harry added to Lucy's confused expression.

"Ah. So-" Harry sat down by the sand and drew a tower, courtyard and the main gate with the path leading out.

"There's only one way the troops can enter and that's the front gate." Harry took an arrow and drew a circle by the gate.

"There will be guards on the edges if their castle is modeled after the ones from the middle ages. We have to take them out before anyone sees them, along with the bell tower men and anyone who can alert the troops. It would have to be at night. Good for an advantage of surprise but then a hindrance for being able to see who the enemy is and who the allies are." Lucy took her dagger.

"Then the supplies. That is another thing before the main offense. If we can get into the weapons room and get rid of them or give them to our troops, then that's another advantage."

"But, one huge disadvantage for us is numbers. We simply don't have them if we do all out war. If we can get most of the troops then that's good and will even the odds."

"But what about Miraz?" Harry sat back and thought about that.

"That's more Edmund I think. I don't know. Caspian came to me about him. He was contemplating on killing him." Lucy's eyes went wide in horror.

"I told him what I did with Pettigrew. Remember that story? That's what I told him. The basics anyway. So, we take out the guards, the weapons, and then what? What are we trying to do?"

"Get out. At least, that's what I would do." Edmund said as he walked towards them. He was getting frustrated with Peter.

"Hey, ticked at Peter too?"

"Yes, he thinks that being High King once means he automatically gets the title back with it."

"I was telling Harry that this is castle fighting now, not open ground."

"Middle Ages fighting now."

"Yeah, I reckoned that. So, what do you two have so far?"

"Take out the guardsmen and bell tower watchers, destroy the gate and weapons and get out so far. We're not sure about Miraz yet."

"Caspian said that his old professor is probably in the old dungeons now."

"The problem right now is that there's one way in and one way out. That's basically a death trap if we don't get rid of that gate ad I don't want to risk death to any of the creatures who can fly us there for staying to get us out."

"Then why not wait for Aslan?"

"He helped us last time right? Well…don't kill me for saying this, but maybe he wants us to figure out our own problems now. He's just pushing us in the right direction." Harry thought about that.

"It would make sense." He said slowly.

"But, he'll probably help us in the greatest hour of need for Narnia. Like the story of the White Witch when you arrived, Aslan was building your army. You didn't know anything about doing that, so he helped you do that. Didn't he come and go during your reign?" After getting nods from the siblings, Harry continued.

"Maybe he wants you to make your own choices and mistakes. This raid, could either bring destruction to Narnia, or it'll help restore balance the to this world."

**I hope I didn't make Harry good at archery to fast. It just made sense because of his spell casting that he would be good with targets and I hope that it wasn't too confusing to you :) I'll get the next one up hopefully within three weeks since I don't have the movie to reference on me right now since I'm at my dad's. Anyway, review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Preparing, talks, Suprises and Potions

**Ok I'm not happy with this one. You might think differently but, that's just me. Thanks for all the reviews though :) I've been updating Double Life before this and I had a minor writers block for it so that's why it's shorter then the other chapters. I think next chapter we see some action although I'm not quite sure. **

Harry was walking outside when Edmund came up to him.

"Hey." Harry didn't even acknowledge him.

"Why do I think that Peter's about to make a huge mistake?"

"I know. I can usually get him to listen but him being back here…it's going to his head. He sees me and Lucy as children and not as the advisers we once were. I kind of miss that."

"I bet. But Peter wouldn't even let you stall for time?" Edmund shook his head.

"The only way to do that would be to destroy that bridge so they start over." Harry ruffled his hair.

"Maybe…I could try and explode the ends of it and the middle so there's not workable planks. But then they cut down more trees and what if they're the walking trees. I mean, something will happen to them."

"I know." Edmund rubbed his eyes.

"If only there was a compromise we could reach. But with Miraz there, that'll never happen."

"Just like nothing will get solved with Voldemort and blood purists still around and have the power."

"I usually don't like violence, but the only way to end this is for Caspian to be king and get rid of Miraz's generals. They're as much to blame for this as him."

"But still, Peter won't listen to reason?"

"If Lucy starts going on about Narnians getting slaughters and how being prepared might help with the assault, that might work and buy maybe a week, two at most."

"Ok, who's better at swordsmanship?"

"The minotaurs, centaurs can be both, dwarfs and any smaller creature can handle daggers. Fauns can also go either way."

"So you'll have your hands full with that."

"Yep. And I don't know if Lucy should come. I know she's really good but I'm also worried for her safety."

"Safety. What does that word mean again?" Edmund laughed at Harry's question.

"We need to talk to everyone about the bridge idea. Can you ride a horse?"

"Well enough to stay on and gallop."

"That's good enough. We'll talk to Peter about it."

"Or you can. I don't know if he'll listen to me though. Just because I'm not a Telmarine, doesn't mean I'm not an outsider."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Edmund was able to get two weeks, although Peter wasn't happy about it. Lucy was almost at her wits end with her eldest brother.

"Caspian is the one who should be in charge since he's going to be king some day. Yes, he should see how it's done, but he should also get a say in decisions." Lucy and Harry were at their favourite spot by the archery butts. Harry put down his bow and sat down beside Lucy.

"Yes, Peter shouldn't be the sole authority. Caspian does need guidance," Harry admitted.

"But he also needs experience with making decisions as well."

"A good king should always listen to his advisers and not just himself." Lucy said sadly as she leaned on Harry. Harry put an arm around her shoulder.

"I think, that Peter needs to let go of the idea that Aslan will save him if he messes up too badly."

"Harry," Lucy said timidly.

"Can, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever had feelings for someone that you only just met?" Harry looked at her.

"Well, maybe. I'm just worried she won't return them." Lucy was about to ask who when Susan called Lucy over. Lucy cursed her sister for interrupting her.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry rolled his eyes at Peter who was making plans for the castle assault.

"The longer we wait, the more time Miraz has for building that bridge and going deep into Narnia and getting those soldiers back to the castle."

"But what about that gate Peter?" Edmund countered.

"The minotaurs couldn't lift that thing at full strength if it's iron, it'll be too heavy and what would happen f that gate comes down only the small creatures would make it out leaving everyone else for slaughter. Face it Peter, it's suicide. The only thing that'll happen is Miraz knowing our numbers and we're here. It'll achieve nothing." Peter glared at his brother when Harry whispered to Caspian.

"Would that work?" Caspian whispered back.

"It might."

"Why not do small raids on the castle first before hand. Get the prisoners out, then storm the castle, that way we don't have to fight on the way back up. It takes too long and it'll be too dangerous. There's only one way to the dungeons so it'll be tricky enough." Caspian said. Peter seemed to be thinking it over.

"But won't that just alert Miraz that's something coming?" Susan asked.

"What if we do it the morning before."

"Weapons," Lucy added. Everyone looked at her.

"We need more weapons and what about the castle's weapons room?" Caspian thought about it.

"It's by the dungeons. We could do that when we go and get the prisoners."

"But it'll still alert that something's coming!" Harry sighed and left, not being able to take the pointless talk any longer. Grabbing his bow, Harry went into the forest and wandered around. It was so quiet and peaceful, unlike the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Harry sighed. He wondered if he would ever see his friends again.

Are they missing him? Is Cedric's body back at Hogwarts yet? Harry rubbed his eyes. _'No, don't think about that.' _He told himself sternly. Hearing a twig snap, Harry got an arrow and knotched it. Walking slowly, Harry heard another twig snap. Aiming his bow, Harry saw a man walking with his sword out. Light glinted off the armour. _'Telmarine,' _Harry thought. Another snap and Harry spun around and crouched behind some bushes as he saw another one. He saw that they were going towards the How.

"Oh no you don't." Harry decided to risk getting caught and not having the location found. Taking aim, Harry went for below the helmet where nothing was protecting it. Deciding to take the shot, Harry loosened the arrow. Quickly getting another ready, Harry aimed at the other Telmarine ran to help his fallen comrade.

Taking a deep breath, Harry loosened his other arrow. Double checking that nothing was coming, Harry walked towards the dead soldiers. Harry banished his arrows back to his quiver and looked at the dead men. Closing his eyes, Harry knew he couldn't leave the bodies. That'll attract attention that they don't need. Harry got out his wand and transfigured the bodies into stones that he then dug small holes for and buried them. He never noticed Golden eyes trailing on him.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered as he went back to the How. Deciding to sleep on the roof, Harry took off his quiver of arrows, laid down his bow and went to sleep.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Waking up with a crinked neck always has been an annoyance to Harry. He looked up at the sky and saw the sunrise. A smile danced on his lips as golds, pinks, blues and reds weaved through the air. He looked to his arrows, remembering last night. Lying back down, Harry just stared upwards. _'I killed two people and I don't feel anything. Other then the fact that they might've had family somewhere. Does that make me evil?' _Even though he didn't really like the man, Harry remembered what Dumbledore said after the third time we went to see the Mirror of Erised.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that." Harry reckoned that it could go into this situation if he changed one word.

"It does not do to dwell on the _past_ and forget to live, remember that." Rubbing his face, Harry decided that he's stalled long enough and got off the top of the How. He jumped and landed on one of the ledges of the How. Walking down the ledge, he rubbed his eyes of tiredness.

There was no way to persuade Peter to not have this attack called off. The best Harry could hope for was that there won't be many dead. Even in his head he doubted that. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see Edmund and Lucy come out of the How.

"Harry!" Lucy shouted. She ran towards him and gave a hug. Harry hesitated at first but returned the embrace.

"Where were you? Me and Edmund couldn't find you after the meeting."

"I left half way through. I couldn't stand all the circle talk. Oh, and I have a feeling the Telmarine's are going to discover this place within a week."

"Why?" Edmund asked and looked at Harry.

"I found a couple last night," Harry said.

"I followed them for a bit and saw that they were going to the How."

"Did you kill them?" Edmund asked. Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes." Harry admitted. Edmund nodded but said nothing else. Harry hung his head.

"It was either kill them and have the location safe for a little longer, or not and they report the location back and have the armies march on here."

"What happened to the bodies?" Edmund asked.

"Transfigured into rocks and buried." Harry answered. Lucy tore her eyes away from Harry and to the forest.

"What's going to happen then?"

"If the bridge is already complete, then the army is going to start marching into the deep forest." Edmund said.

"Should we even destroy the bridge then?" Harry asked.

"If you ask me, I think that this war is going to be costly without the fact that there is only about 300 Narnians here including children." Edmund replied. Lucy sat down.

"If only we had out own version of the Blitz, that would help." _'Blitz…that's it!'_

"Lucy, you're a genius!" Edmund yelled.

"How?" She asked.

"The Blitz. If I remember right, the Blitz was when the Germans bombed mostly London and the Southern coast of England." Harry said.

"Yeah. If we could almost recreate those effects, then we should go over the army by the river and drop them! It would defiantly take them by surprise." Edmund finished.

"One problem with that Ed. What are we going to use as explosives?" Lucy asked. Edmund smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't think of that."

"Typical," Lucy snorted. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"So, how did the talks go yesterday?"

"Like you said, it went in circles. We couldn't decide what we wanted to do. Getting in is easy. Getting out is the hard part."

"How many Griffins do we have?" Harry asked.

"About 16 with 7 younglings."

"What if, we take 10 of them and take those in with the castle assault and I take the other 6 on a bridge assault when we can get some explosives."

"But where are we going to get explosives? I mean, we're fighting like the Middle Ages here and we're talking about modern warefare." Lucy said. Edmund and Harry looked at each other.

"That's where magic comes in play. If I remember right, Hermione and me once read about an exploding potion that was used in the first war. Kind of like a grenade or a bomb on a bigger scale."

"Can you make it?" Edmund asked.

"I think so. I remember how, it's just getting the ingredients here that's the problem. The good thing is that you technically don't need a cauldron for this although it's recommended. You need 3 red spiders, 4 white lily leaves, 2 petals from an Asphodel, an ounce of knot grass, a frog brain, birch bark with the amount depending how much of an explosion you want and 2 ounces of salmon blood." Edmund and Lucy gaped at him.

"What? I thought the potion was cool and memorized it." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I also have a written copy of Wiggenweld potion, fire protection and pepper-up potion. The Wiggenweld potion is complicated with so many ingredients but it's a health potion. Fire protection is in its name and pepper up potion basically gets rid of a cold within five minutes." Edmund and Lucy couldn't speak for a few minutes.

"Well, um, I know that they're frogs here. Not sure about knot grass and salamanders though. Same with the asphodel." Edmund said. Lucy got up.

"Why not go and tell Caspian about this? I'm sure he'll want to know." Harry just shrugged.

"When's the attack?"

"In three days." Edmund said grimly.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"How long will it take to make these potions?" Caspian asked when Edmund told him of their idea.

"That's the problem. About an hour for most of them. It's getting the ingredients that's the problem right now. We need salamander blood, birch bark, frog brains, knot grass, asphodel, white lilies and 3 red spiders."

"There's a meadow not far from here where you could get the flowers from. Birch trees are everywhere. Not too sure about knot grass, salamanders or the spiders."

"I could probably just summon them."

"And that's only for the one potion?"

"Yeah. I doubt we can make the Wiggenweld potion though. It requires a lot of time. Too much really and I doubt we have flobberworms here." Harry said as he read his list.

"Does dittany grow around here?"

"In our reign it did." Edmund supplied.

"Good. That stuff is really good for cuts and healing so Lucy doesn't have to always use her cordial. It just has to be in an oil form to work." Lucy jumped up.

"Why don't we just start getting everything. Are there any cauldrons here?"

"I think some of the black dwarves have one."

"I'll go ask." Caspian said as he dashed off. Edmund, Harry and Lucy looked at each other.

"Ok, how are we going to tell Peter this?"

"I don't know. How about 'Hi Peter, just letting you know that we have a plan that could help us so not everyone dies during your suicide mission.' That'll go over well." Harry just took Lucy's hand.

"Let's just start finding everything."

**So...whatcha think? I should update it within a few weeks.**


	8. Potion, Training, Spats and Leaving

**Hi! Sorry bout the looong wait. Don't kill me! I couldn't get this right or anything! So here I am, at 1AM finally finishing this thing. Not sure about the second last section working out the way I want...but it'll do. Thank you for all the reviews:) They did help and kept me writing. Not to mention my writers block. Now(*rubs hands and grins), next chapter will be the Storming of the castle! I need to start updating my other story "Leaving For a Family" These two are my babies. **

**Guest-You'll just have to wait and see;)  
**

**So, enough of my rambling and onto the next chapter!**

Harry laid everything in front of him. It took forever to find everything and was thankful that he knew what he was doing. He ended up starting the next day but that was fine by Harry.

The salamander blood was the hardest to find because there weren't many salamanders. Some of the dwarves ended up killing them and got as much blood from the animal as they could which was a decent amount.

Harry added the base for the potion and lit a fire under it and waited for it to simmer. While it did that, Harry remembered the different portions. When the base started simmering, Harry added half of the Salamander blood and the knotgrass while stirring clockwise for 5 minutes.

Waiting for it to turn a dark green, Harry diced the frog brains to add them in. He then sliced the lilies and asphodel. When the potion started boiling, Harry tossed in the brains and flowers and waited about 30 seconds before he stirred again.

When he was satisfied, Harry started shredding the bark and adding it, making it turn into a royal blue. Adding the rest of the blood, Harry had enough time to get the spiders ready. He didn't need the legs so he just cut them off and added the spiders in.

Stirring counter clockwise now, Harry added in a little more bark until he was satisfied. Turning the heat down, Harry conjured some bottles. His magic is finally stabilizing and Harry was thankful for that. Making at least 30 of these bottles, Harry filled them ¾ because of its concentration and for it to have some air in it to break.

Lucy just watched Harry as he worked. She was interested in how he was doing this. Watching from a corner, Lucy watched as Harry sliced, diced, chopped, and stirred the potion. It reminded her a bit of cooking if she was honest. All in all, the potion took about a half hour. _'Now I know why it was used so often, it's quick and almost easy to make.' _Lucy thought.

Harry started pouring them into the containers when she walked over.

"Hi."

"Hey. I thought you were outside."

"No, I decided to come in and watch. So is this how all potions are made?"

"More or less. Normally the same base, stirring, timing, things like that. It reminds me of cooking if I'm honest. That's why I like doing it so much."

"Edmund found some dittany that the fauns are making into oil."

"That's good. I'm amazed at the amount Edmund found. It's really rare in England. Now, I doubt we need fire protection, we don't have any wartcap powder anyway for that."

"At least it's something, right?"

"Yeah. I just hope it's enough. The biggest thing about this attack for me is that gate that can easily trapped everyone inside and that's a scary thought. If I can get these to destroy the bridge and the camp, then possibly destroy the bridge that connects the castle to the land that's not 500 feet below."

"Hmm, that'll be tricky with timing. Besides, what is the main plan anyway?"

"Edmund, Peter, Caspian and Susan will go up to the towers by griffin and take out the guards by the bells and open the gates. They will then go towards the dungeons and free any prisoners and then go outside to fight. Once Reepicheep's group is in, they'll take out the weapons and destroy them. Then I think the plan is to destroy as much as the troop numbers as possible before pulling out."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'll be taking out the bridge about 30 minutes before the castle assault so I'll have enough cover to get out of there and Peter said to also take out the camp. Then I'll be heading over to help with the castle assault."

"Cool. When will all this happen?"

"Two days." Harry was thanking all the gods that Lucy didn't catch onto him not including her in that conversation about storming the castle. As he bottled the last of the potion, Harry did a quick count on the amount of bottles.

There were about 20 of them so there should be enough for everything. Stretching out he looked at the stains near the cuffs of his shirt that he's borrowing from Caspian. It was a long sleeve shirt with a leather vest on top of it with some light trousers and some good sturdy boots. Harry honestly liked the outfit and left with Lucy to go outside.

He left the potions in the room with the now cold cauldron. The two of them exited the How and saw Peter, Edmund and Caspian teaching nearly everyone how to use the swords while Susan was doing archery with the fauns and some of the centaurs. Deciding to brush up his swords skill, Harry walked over to Edmund who looked over and grinned at him.

Peter didn't even acknowledge him while Caspian looked up and gave Harry a nod. Harry wandered off to the archery butts where he was practicing his aim when Lucy came up beside him with her dagger and grinned at him when she threw it dead center. Harry raised an eyebrow at her while she gave him a cheeky grin. Harry aimed his arrow and was an inch off Lucy. Summoning back her dagger, Harry tossed it up and down, contemplating on whether or not he should give it back. Lucy scowled at him and jumped to get it but Harry teased her by holding it in the air away from her.

"Harry, give me back my dagger!"

"Say please." After another few minutes, Lucy gave in.

"Fine, _please _give me back my dagger." Harry looked thoughtful.

"Alright, I guess." Harry handed it back to her when she snatched it back. Giving her a playful grin, Harry looked back and saw Edmund standing around. Lucy didn't see him leave so she just kept at her practicing, getting ready to leave with her siblings to fight. Harry saw Edmund giving Peter an exasperated look.

"Hey, sibling trouble?" Edmund shook his head.

"No, not really. I just can't wait until this is behind us."

"Don't we all." Edmund and Harry started sparring seconds after talking. Harry could hold his own, but he knew Edmund was going easy on him. Harry sidestepped the blow Edmund gave him and found himself quickly at the mercy of Edmund's sword.

"Better then last time." Edmund commented.

"I defiantly won't be as good as you Ed. I think I'll stick to my bow." Edmund chuckled.

"You do that. Oh! And are the potions done?"

"Yep. I'll be taking majority of them to destroy the bridge and equipment and you'll get a couple for whatever you'll be doing."

"Fine by me. Just try and take out as many Telmarines as possible. Caspian wants his Uncle to surrender and relinquish the throne." Harry was thinking.

"It's not always the leaders that's the problem. It's also the generals that worry me because of their military power and strength." Edmund frowned.

"Probably but, I'm almost tempted to say 'what do we have to lose?'"

"Everything." Harry replied.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry and Edmund were down by the armories checking all their equipment. It's been two days and Harry was taking off at sundown. There was still a few hours left so they lounged around and waited. Neither of them told Lucy she was staying at the How, thinking that Peter already told her. Edmund looked over at Harry who was playing with one of his arrows.

"Worried?" Harry looked over.

"A little." Edmund smiled at him.

"You'll be fine. Besides, you'll be in the air for most of the time and should really only be covering the air support at the castle. What could go wrong?"

"Um…a lot." Harry stared at Edmund with a look that made Edmund burst out laughing. At Harry's questioning look, he calmed down.

"Sorry. It's just that you sounded like me during when me and Lucy had to defend Narnia against Rabadash during our reign. It was one of the very few times Lucy was on the front lines. Not to mention her crazy idea on how to defend it actually worked."

"Do I want to know?"

"No, best not." Edmund looked outside and saw the sun starting to set.

"Not long now."

"Yeah." Harry pretended not to hear him.

"Besides," Edmund added slyly.

"Lucy can watch for you when we come back." Harry looked up at him suddenly and sharply. Edmund laughed. He didn't have a problem with Harry liking his sister. Edmund knew he was a good guy and would be good for his sister. He saw all the subtle looks she gave him and such. Edmund just hopes that Lucy will think Harry likes her and not Susan. Which is hard because everyone always went after the older sister and not the younger so the two of them will be good together.

"You two really are blind then."

"About what?" a voice from behind asked. Lucy appeared.

"Nothing Lu. Just talking about how long before we leave."

"Yes, when do we leave?"

"We?"

"Well, I thought that I was coming with you?" Edmund looked at Harry in confusion.

"I thought Peter told you?"

"Peter tell me what?" Lucy asked. Edmund could see her temper starting to stew.

"You're not coming." He said hesitantly.

"What!" Lucy cried. Harry shifted.

"We thought Peter told you already."

"No!"

"You can't come any way Lucy," Edmund said.

"But why?"

"It'll be too dangerous for you and it's safer to be here." Edmund said. He winced, realizing his mistake too late. Lucy absolutely hated being protected.

"So I'm not good enough to come then?"

"No! Someone has to look after the children Lu."

"Don't 'Lu' me Edmund. Not all the adults are going so why not me? Am I not good enough?" She repeated.

"That's not it Lucy." Harry said quietly. His feelings for the young girl have been growing every day here and didn't want to loose her at all, not after him figuring out his feelings for her.

"We don't want to lose you!" Edmund exclaimed and was starting to get frustrated with his sister.

"Why are you being so difficult about this?" Edmund asked.

"Why? Why? I don't want to wait and wait and find out that one of you are hurt or even killed. You were almost killed because of the White Witch and would've been dead if me and Susan didn't get there in time!" Harry couldn't fault her for this.

"Lucy, we're doing this because we care about you."

"I'm sick of being babied by you all! Honestly Edmund, didn't you learn that from our reign?"

"I also distinctly remember you almost getting killed a few times when you tried to follow us!" Edmund yelled.

"Lu-" Harry tried. Lucy whirled at Harry.

"And what gives you the right to try and boss me around?" She demanded.

"And don't 'Lu' me either."

"Lucy, we want to keep you safe because we all care about you." Harry pressed on. _'And that I think I love you,'_ Harry added mentally. Lucy threw up her hands in the air.

"Fine then! Go! Just…go! Do you have any idea on what it's like seeing your sibling leave and not know if they'll return?"

"No because I have no siblings but a few of my friends were almost killed. Hell, one _was _killed! I lost my parents to a madman hell bent on killing me! So I don't know about siblings but I do know about friends who are my family!" Harry yelled, his temper finally getting the better of him.

"Oh, so you lost your parents when you don't even remember them!"

"Lucy!" Edmund shouted at his sister.

"Stay out of this Edmund!"

"No Lucy, you're too mad to think clearly. You need to calm down. You're staying and that's final." Edmund said with a dismissal voice.

"Fine then! Go and get killed for all I care!" Lucy stomped off after saying that. Nobody noticed the black eyes that followed Lucy down the hall in triumph. _'Perfect.' _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Edmund turned to Harry after Lucy left and saw his friend completely white as he remembered the graveyard.

"Harry?" No answer. Edmund just kept speaking.

"Ignore her. I don't know what's gotten into her. Usually she fusses for a few minutes then gives up. It's not like her to blow up like this. She'll probably see us off when we leave." Harry slowly turned to Edmund.

"That's the problem. I'm leaving now. As in, right now." Harry stalked off towards the weapons to get his quiver and put his arrow back in it's place. He picked up a leather vest and put that on over his long sleeved white blouse. Grabbing some sturdy boots, Harry grabbed his cloak that Caspian gave to him. Placing the quiver and bow on his back, Harry attached the potions to his belt. Edmund stared at Harry as he was starting to leave.

"If you see Lucy before leaving, could…could you tell her that-" Harry was cut off by the sound of a horn going off. He ran out of the How and completed his sentence.

"Tell her I love her regardless. I know how being left in the dark and being scared feels." With that, Harry climbed onto the Griffin's back (noticing it wasn't much different from riding Buckbeak), while Peter gave him last minute instructions.

"…try not to mess up. This is one of the most important parts and if you fail, Narnia falls." Harry just looked at Peter and snapped his gaze at Caspian.

"You alright there Caspian?" Caspian nodded.

"Don't forget about what I said the other day." Harry's Griffin started to take off and Harrr never noticed Edmund's sad smile. _'She loves you and is worried about you, no matter what she said.' _Edmund turned around and started preparing for the castle raid while the army has already set out on foot and should be there soon.

Peter and Caspian were finalizing things while Susan was looking over the remaining weapons for usage.

No one noticed that when Lucy's clouded mind unfogged, she remembered everything she said. Realizing this, she broke down crying and wished she could take everything back.

**Even though it's not long, whatcha think? Good? Bad? Alright? PM are also welcomed.**


	9. Storming the Castle and Consequences

**Back from two months! Ok, I thought that this would be quick...I didn't realize how much of a hassle a four minute fight scene was to get a half descent length from -_- so I apologize for the very short length. School is back, yay (note the sarcasm), and I'm now in final year of high school so I'll be busy. I definatly won't be giving up on the story, but it'll take a while to finish. Now I actually have to think out the rest of the story because now it's much different then cannon and people who try to write these types of crossovers know what I'm taking about. I'll stop babbling and let you enjoy this :)**

Harry looked on over the tree tops and into the darkness. The sky was quite beautiful at night with the stars so bright, even with the clouds covering them.

Wind ruffled his hair slightly, making him smile, then he remembered about the bloodshed that'll be happening tonight. The Griffin stayed close to the tree tops but was careful enough to not skim them. Looking at the moon, he was thankful that it was cloudy so no one could see him. Looking forward, Harry could see the large clearing where the bridge was being built.

Grimacing at this, Harry started checking on how many exploding potions he had. Satisfied, Harry leaned into the Griffin.

"We need to go lower and hit that bridge and the tents," Harry whispered. The Griffin nodded and turned sharply downwards. If Harry wasn't use to doing dives, he would be clinging on for dear life. But since he is use to it, Harry held on with one hand and took one of the potions in the other hand, and threw it at the bridge.

As soon as the potion touched the wood, it torched and a ball of fire bloomed into the air. Harry flung another one at it and a fire ball came up. Ducking into the Griffin's feathers, Harry could feel the heat from the potions even from as high as he was.

Throwing two at different tents, men started running out and running to the lake, trying to douse the fires. Soldiers laid everywhere and some were on fire. Harry looked at the bridge and threw another one at the equipment that made the planks. Fire lit up the night sky. By now, the Telmarine's figured out it was coming from the sky but Harry was hoping that they haven't spotted him yet.

Throwing one at the wagons, Harry looked over the Griffin and saw some of the men starting to shoot arrows into the air. Arrows started whizzing by him, forcing Harry to almost lay on the Griffin. Tossing another potion over, Harry could hear the explosion of wood. Men's screams filled the air that almost tore at Harry's heart but Harry forced that down. They were soldiers, he told himself. They signed up for this while I didn't.

"Go in for another round!" The Griffin turned around so Harry could completely destroy the bridge and wagons. Harry started shooting spells at the archers and started getting some, which was pretty good considering how dark it is.

Harry checked on how many potions he had left. He had three left so Harry decided to try for a mass cluster of men and threw one of the last potions down. Keeping the last two on him, Harry looked down at the chaos. "Let's head to the castle." The Griffin nodded and they headed towards Miraz's castle.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry checked his bow and his arrows as the two flew to the castle. Harry could see the torch lights that lined the castle walls, along with the soldiers patrolling them. The warning bell was suddenly going off. _'Hell, what happened?'_ Harry thought.

Wasting no time, he sprinted around the castle wall and found the dying man ringing the bell. Harry shot a stunner at him, knowing that he was going to die, figuring that someone thought he was dead anyways so they left him. Racing around, Harry saw soldiers starting to enter the courtyard where the Narnians were fighting. Explosions went off that made Harry loose his balance and almost fall. _'Something went off. Probably Reepicheep.' _Harry thought.

He looked ahead and almost stepped back at what he saw. Archers upon archers were there, lining the walls. Miraz was by his balcony and was grinning like a mad man. _'Geez, that looks not familiar, no…'_ Harry thought sarcastically. Deciding to be a sniper, Harry started picking out targets, mostly the archers because if you take them out, there's a better chance that you'll live and decided that Miraz would be dealt with later.

Harry saw Edmund slide down one part of the roof and landing by some archers. Quickly loosening the arrows, Harry saw Edmund look up in his direction. Harry just gave a small wave as he saw a minotaur climb up by Miraz. Feeling that something bad was about to happen, Harry tried a shield charm that he and Hermione read about for the first task. It protects someone else, but it leaves the caster defenseless. Harry was fine by that, as he wasn't in any direct danger.

He casted it and he saw an arrow bounce off the shield. _'Thank Merlin.'_ The minotaur ended up nicking Miraz before falling over the balcony. Jumping down, Harry entered the heat of battle.

Seeing some men trying to close the gates, Harry quickly shot an arrow at him and he fell. Hearing a battle cry from behind, Harry ducked as a sword came crashing down from where he was. Harry drew his sword and started going at the Telmarine. He defiantly wasn't as good as Edmund, but Harry could hold his own for a couple minutes. Harry rolled and shot a cutting curse at the man, making him cry out in pain and falling to the ground. Seeing someone fall from the corner of his eye, Harry saw one of the dwarves fall.

"_Arresto_ _Momentum!_" He cried. The dwarf's fall slowed and was almost gently placed on the ground. Harry smiled but felt sharp pain rip across his shoulders. Turning, he saw a bloody sword staring at him in the face. _'Well, if this isn't lovely,'_ Harry thought as he blocked a swipe. The two traded blows until Harry got the upper hand, but not without some injuries.

He didn't notice that the guards were cutting the release mechanisms for the gate to close. Looking around, Harry saw Caspian and made his way over to him.

"I need a distraction or we'll all be in the slaughter house," Harry said as the two friends fought against their opponents.

"Fine, how long?"

"A minute."

"I can do that." Caspian finished off the Telmarine and started going after another as Harry drew his bow again and aimed at the other soldiers that were releasing the weights. After shooting more then five men, Harry yelled at Caspian, "we have to get out of here! There's too many and the gate will be shut on us!"

**(I was listening to TTL SHADOW while doing this and wrote it to the music. From here on until the line break :) The link is on my profile)**

Caspian had an almost defeated look around him but agreed. Harry started shouting at the Narnians, "fall back! Fall back!" The Narnians started going for the gates. Peter, Susan and Caspian all can out on horses while Edmund was getting a ride from a centaur.

The five made it out ahead of everyone. Harry noticed that the guards were coming very close to severing the ties. Looking back and forth, Harry made the decision to run past the gate.

Outside the gate, Harry got on a ledge and was holding his second last explosion potion. A few more Narnians got out before the gates were shut. Harry waited a few seconds before coming in front of the gate and backed up. He saw the fear in some of their eyes, but also the determination.

"Stand back!" The Narnians backed up and Harry threw a vial upwards to release the gate. A huge explosion followed that blew Harry back and knocked the breath out of him with the gate about to fall on him. Harry rolled so he wouldn't get crushed by the iron gate.

"_Wingardium_ _Leviousa!_" Harry cried. The gate was then thrown off the side and into the abyss below. Coughing, Harry stood up with his legs shaking and hopped back on the ledge so the Narnians could escape.

The only problem was that the Temarines could follow them. Fitting his bow, Harry quickly looked around the castle wall and saw the archers getting ready for a slaughter. Putting up the special shield, the archers released the arrows that bounced off the shield. Some of the Narnians went down before they got past the shield.

Harry stepped out enough so he could get a clear shot at the Telmarines. Waiting for a minotaur to pass that didn't get impaled, Harry took his shot and impaled one of the soldiers. Quickly fitting another, Harry saw the Telmarines starting to run after the Narnians. Shooting an arrow at the closest Telmarine, Harry was begging the Narnians to hurry.

His shoulders were aching and he was getting light headed from all the cuts and gashes he got. Taking another few shots, Harry hopped onto the bridge and started edging his way towards the middle of the bridge, which also happens to be the weakest part.

Looking at his arsenal, Harry's quiver was dangerously low and was also down to one potion. Looking down at it, Harry knew what to do. One of the miniatures saw that Harry wasn't moving and went back to him.

"No! Go before the bridge collapses. It's the only way to keep them at bay." Harry had a sad, but very determined look on his face as he let off another arrow.

"Tell Lucy I forgive her for everything." The minotaur looked at him with a mournful expression but obeyed. Harry's arrows were almost a blur by how fast he was pulling them out and shooting them. He backed up and pulled out his last potion. Holding it in his hand, Harry placed the bow on his back and looked over at the Narnians. Most had their heads bowed towards him.

Tearing his eyes away from them, Harry looked towards the rushing Telmarines with a determined gleam in his eyes. Throwing the potion in the air, it landed ten feet in front of Harry, with him backing up. A huge explosion rage out that tossed Harry through the air with rocks being hurled everywhere. The last thought he had were for his friends on Earth, Edmund and Lucy. _'I'm sorry Lucy.'_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The Narnians went to look over the edge and saw no trace of Harry. The miniatures gave a mournful cry while Ninibrik shook his head and started walking back to the How. _'What a waste of potential.' _Asterius looked sadly at the Narnians.

"Come, we need to tell the King's and Queen's" Rainstone, a centaur, looked at the minotaur.

"Queen Lucy and King Edmund will be devastated."

"We all will. The boy saved us all." Asterius said as the Narnians left the burning castle behind and left for the How.

**Once again, I apologize for the shortness but how was it? **


	10. Revelations

**I'm baaack! And right on New Years so my last update of 2012. Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't get the length and a slight writer's block. I won't be able to update until February, earliest because of my exams coming up. So I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for all the reviews :)**

Lucy was lounging around on the Stone Table thinking while tracing the gold fillet carving on her cordial bottle. Why did she say what she said to Harry? She knew she had a temper, but that was over the top! Trying not to dwell on this and was hoping that everyone was alright, she heard everyone leaving the How and decided to go up to the surface and was mentally preparing the apology that she owed Harry, not to mention the scolding Edmund will probably give her.

Going out into the rising sun, Lucy looked at the Narnians that were gathered there. Looking into the forest, Lucy could see everyone emerging from there. Counting and mentally remembering how many left, she sighed in relief. It could have been much, much worse then what it was. When everyone got closer, Lucy's smile disappeared when she saw Edmund's grim face. Looking around and weaving through all the Narnians, she was puzzled on why she couldn't find Harry.

"Where's Harry?" She asked Edmund. Edmund's eyes were dry from all the crying he did when Rainstone told him of what happened on the bridge. He looked at his sister's hopeful face, hoping that he'll say that he's lagging behind.

"I'm so sorry Lu." Lucy's mind went into shock, trying to process what Edmund just said.

"No, that's not possible! He couldn't have!" Lucy trembled. She fell to her knees and let out a scream while Edmund dropped to his knees, trying to give what little comfort he could to his distraught sister. He knew she didn't mean those things she said earlier and would've probably apologized by now. But Harry will never know. Lucy just clung onto him like a lifeline.

"H-how?" She choked out.

"He died saving many of us. All of us." Asterius said. He felt sympathy for the youngest queen, having heard of the legends of all suitors only wanting her sister and not her. Always being overshadowed by Susan's beauty and the others in importance. Lucy just cried, thinking that nothing really mattered now that Harry was gone.

"Was the bridge destroyed?" She whispered. Edmund wasn't sure so he just said, "I'm sure it was." Lucy just nodded and went into another round of fresh tears. She abruptly stood up and ran back into the How.

Edmund stood up and looked at his brother. He was furious to say the least. Peter never really liked Harry for some reason and neither did Susan. Even after they went back to England, Susan still had some of her lofty personality that made her come off as snobbish. Though in a way, that's what she has become. She became so use to having every guy fawn over her, that she couldn't understand why suddenly one of them didn't want her. Peter became more short tempered as he was being treated as a child and wasn't the one in charged. That was about to change.

"What do you have to say Peter?" Edmund said in a quiet voice. Peter just looked at him.

"About Harry. You and Susan didn't say anything when Rainstone said he died. DON'T YOU CARE?" He suddenly shouted. Next to Lucy, Edmund was the worst for having a temper. Although, he didn't lose it very often.

"He died saving us. If he wasn't here, over half the Narnians would be dead! The bridge would still be there! And Miraz wouldn't have been trapped in his own castle!" Edmund paused.

"This achieved almost nothing Peter! Sure, we killed some Telmarines but that's about it! There's more of them then there is of us! We lost Narnians last night and WE LOST HARRY! I'm tired of you and Susan acting like children, even though you two are suppose to be the High King and Queen of Narnia! We went along with this because we all thought that it would be the best plan of action for now! We can't do another head on attack or else it WILL be a slaughter! I'm going, I need to cool down _before _I something I regret." With that, Edmund left with a speechless Peter and Susan.

Caspian was slightly shocked at Edmund's temper. Then he remembered the professor's stories about Edmund being the calm one but if you say the wrong or do the wrong things, you may want to hide. Caspian left while his Professor followed him to the top ledge. They sat in silence for a while.

"Did you know how my father died?" Caspian asked. He was always suspicious on how he died. Cornelius sighed.

"Yes. I didn't want you to seek revenge for it though." Cornelius paused for a moment.

"My mother was a black dwarf from the Northern Mountains. I've risked my life all these years so that one day, you might be a better king than those before you." Caspian hung his head.

"Then I failed. I failed from keeping one of my best friends from getting killed." Cornelius sighed.

"I am sorry for that. Harry sound like a great friend." Caspian looked out into the distance.

"Yeah, he was."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Blackness. That's all he knew. With a groan, he brought a hand up to his head and winced at the pain. Looking over at his bow and broken quiver with the remaining arrows scattered on the ledge, Harry pushed himself up before giving a small cry out in pain. Remembering the explosion made his head ache even more. He remembered hitting the face of the cliff and falling. He probably blacked out before hitting the ledge.

Harry considered himself lucky, in the sense that if he rolled a few more feet, he would've died and wouldn't be able to get back to Lucy and Edmund. Harry shot up at thinking of their names. They probably think he's dead! Searching around for his wand, Harry breathed easier when he found it under his leg. Looking at his quiver, he decided to try fixing it.

"_Reparo." _Slowly, the quiver started mending itself back together making Harry smile slightly. Grabbing it and putting the arrows back in, Harry looked up and groaned and the 30 foot climb he'd have to do. Swinging the quiver onto his back, Harry grimaced at the thought of having to climb back up. He could still feel the pain from the sword slashing at his back but he didn't have any dittany on him and cursed his stupidity for it.

Grunting and climbing for a while, Harry was relieved that he made it to the top in one piece. Rolling onto his back, Harry just laid there for a few minutes before getting up. Getting up, Harry saw the amount of damage that was done last night.

One of the towers were still smoking from the amount of explosives that were used. Narrowing his eyes, he saw someone carrying something towards the destroyed bridge. Ducking behind a bush. Harry saw one of the Telmarines throw what looked like a body over the edge. Cursing at not being close enough to hear or see, Harry backed up and started running.

He ran until his legs were screaming for him to stop and slowed down to a jog. Walking now, Harry decided to skirt around the destroyed camp.

"…over the river!"

"But the catapults won't be able too!"

"Make it happen! Lord Sopespian has taken care of everything else and we just need that rebellious Caspian dead so he can be made King! I want those Narnians dead today!"

"How will he get out of the castle? The bridge was destroyed by that boy though!"

"If we find him, kill him. As for getting out of the castle, there is more then one way out." Harry heard enough to know to get out of there quickly. Making his way, Harry cursed at the thought of losing time but didn't have a choice because of the cleared area. Going around what was left of the camp, Harry could see that there was one catapult left, that he could see. It must've been hidden in the forest or something.

Going up towards the cliff, Harry started climbing down the same path that he, Edmund and Lucy took only a couple weeks prior. Getting across the river was easy enough, if he wasn't being so paranoid about the fact of being found. Harry stopped when he heard some twigs being snapped behind him. Turning around slowly, he saw the biggest lion he has ever seen.

"Peace, Son of Adam." Harry was confused for a minute before he came up with a name.

"Aslan?" Aslan nodded his head.

"Indeed young one. You have many questions and fears that I hope can be put to rest." Harry nodded mutely.

"Why am I here?" That question has been bugging him since the beach. Aslan sat down so Harry slowly sat down as well, not being able to hide the grimace from all the pain he felt. Aslan noticed this and let out a small growl that Harry felt. His back, that was in so much pain before, felt much better now.

"Thank you," Harry breathed. Aslan nodded.

"Your welcome. Now, your question. Narnia and Earth have always been connected. By wardrobes, magic rings, paintings and death. The magic that brought you here was of some of the foulest of all; murder."

"So, I'm suppose to be dead. Was I hit with the killing curse again?" Harry wondered.

"No young one. The curse hit the magical object that had its own ancient magic, making it sentiment for a moment. Tell me, what were you thinking at that time?" Harry wracked his brain.

"To be somewhere safe."

"Exactly. You wanted somewhere safe but you yourself didn't know of anywhere. Your school, which has been your home hasn't been safe all year so subconsciously, you wanted somewhere safe. That's where some of the deep magic of Narnia came in. Just like your friends who were called in Narnia's greatest need, you came here. The timing was not a coincidence though."

"What does it matter?" Harry asked.

"They'll be going back to their times and I'll be going back to mine so it doesn't matter in the end." Aslan contemplated Harry.

"Tell me, do you know why you were save that night? When your parents were murdered?" Harry looked up.

"How did you…"

"I may not have been seen but I have been watching over you Harry. It was between your mother and you that you survived that night."

"Me? I'm nothing special. I struggle in all my classes…"

"You are special Harry. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for the Narnians last night. If it wasn't for you, there would be hardly any Narnians left and Miraz would be marching on his way to the How." Harry jumped up.

"The How! Lucy!" Aslan chuckled.

"Calm down young one. They're fine for now although you may want to go back because your friends all think your dead." Harry looked down.

"Young one, this won't be the last time you see me." Harry looked up.

"No, you should be seeing me very soon." Aslan got up to leave.

"Wait!" Harry cried. Aslan looked back.

"Do you know what that black mist was from when Lucy saved me?" Aslan nodded.

"Something that should never have happened." With that, the Great Lion left, leaving a slightly shocked Harry behind. Harry put the hood of the cloak on and started for the How.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry walked for a while until he saw the large clearing for the How. Smiling, Harry hurried along until he came to the large mound that the How is under. Harry hardly noticed anyone there but as soon as one of the fauns, Tyrus, saw him, he jumped down and approached the human.

Rainstone saw Tyrus approaching the human and saw the clothes. He was dearly hoping that it was who he thought it was. Tyrus made his way to the human and saw the cloak. He remembered his fall being slightly slowed after falling off a ledge. He was there by the bridge when Harry sacrificed himself for everyone.

Tyrus approached the human when he saw sparkling green eyes looking at him. Cocking his head, Tyrus looked at him.

Harry started fidgeting. Was something wrong with his face? He saw Rainstone come towards him and saw some of the Pevensies coming out with Edmund leading them. Harry took down the hood and saw Edmund go into shock.

"You…what…how?" Harry smiled.

"Sheer dumb luck my friend." Edmund snapped out of his daze and ran to Harry and gave him a hug, then punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you have any idea on how Lucy was when she got the news?" Harry shifted slightly.

"Sorry. I got knocked out from the explosion and fell a good 30 feet to a small ledge. Where is Lucy anyway?"

"Down by the tunnel. Come on!" Edmund grinned and dragged Harry down when they heard screaming. Not stopping for anything, Harry got out his bow and strung an arrow while they raced down to the stone table.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lucy was looking at the old paintings in the tunnel as she sighed sadly at the lamp post one. Going down, she heard voices and what they were saying were making her curious. Going down the steps quietly, she could hear the voices, recognizing one as Caspian's and growling that made her blood go cold. Werewolf.

As she got closer, it sounded like Caspian was trying to get them to go or stay away. As she went closer, Lucy saw a hag and Ninibrik there as well. Ninibrik was the first one to see her.

"Ah, your highness, a pleasure to see you again." Lucy gave Ninibrik a narrowed look.

"Why are they here." She said quietly and her voice was full of authority, demanding that she'd be answered. Caspian could see now why she was queen.

"We're here to grant Caspian here a wish." The hag said.

"The only promises you people give entails dark magic." Lucy said. The werewolf snarled.

"Don't you want revenge though? On those who killed the one you gave your heart to?"

"How do you know that?" Lucy demanded.

"Witches aren't the only ones who can dabble in magic," Ninibrik said. Lucy's eyes went wide.

"You," she breathed. Ninibrik just smiled as the werewolf pounced on her. Caspian almost got to her when he felt something go through his side. Looking down, a dark red stain started going through his clothes when Lucy screamed while the Hag cut her hand to rise the White Witch again.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry and Edmund ran down the steps and blinked at what they saw. Caspian was on the floor bleeding and Lucy was being dragged towards this wall of ice by something that Harry never wanted to see again, towards someone trapped inside the ice.

"Lucy!" Edmund rushed over and tackled the werewolf off his sister who was thrown by the hag. Harry went over to Caspian when Ninibrik pulled his dagger on him. Harry stopped for a second too long after something tackled him to the ground. He looked up and saw the hag looking at him with her claws poised above her.

Hearing a yelp, she looked over and that had her distracted long enough for Harry to grab his dagger from his boot and stabbed the hag in the chest. Rolling over, he heard Lucy cry out. Looking over, he saw Ninibrik standing over her.

Rage went over him and he grabbed his bow and shot an arrow at Ninibrik's chest while rushing over to Lucy.

Lucy's eyes were just wide with shock. Nobody noticed the wall of ice until Edmund stuck his sword through it. Edmund's expression was murderous at the thought of Jadis coming back to Narnia. Harry and Lucy just looked at each other.

"H-Harry?" Lucy said. Harry didn't say anything other then letting her hand touch his shoulder. She suddenly crashed into him and kissed him. Harry's eyes went wide as Lucy broke off him and cried.

"I thought you were dead!" Harry just gave Lucy a hug.

"I'm not. I'm sorry." Neither didn't see Edmund until he shouted, "Harry! Lucy! I need some help here!" They broke off and ran over to Edmund who was helping Caspian. Lucy looked over and grabbed her cordial. She gave a drop to Caspian who started regaining colour in his face. The stab wound started closing up while Caspian started breathing easier. A few minutes later, Caspian started moaning and twitching and stared blurred eyed up to them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were stabbed." Lucy said. Caspian grunted and got up.

"Harry? I must be dreaming now."

"Not quite. Come on, I need to tell you guys something." Harry looked around and saw a dead werewolf, dead hag and a dead dwarf with an arrow sticking out of is chest.

"Something that could put an end to all this."

**Whatcha think?**


	11. Getting Ready for a Showdown

**I'm back! And I passed math by the squeak of my teeth with a 51%! Actually, before today, had had very little of this written up, then I was talking to ElementalMaster16 and they just inspired me to finish this! Not to mention this is exactly three weeks after Hogwart Lady and I were talking about when I'd finish this and I said 2-3 weeks. Well, here's week number three! And this is my longest chapter yet! So I hope that makes up for any tardiness on my part. I should have an update by the beginning of April, latest because of a Chem retest on Monday (stupid teacher -_-). Anyway, enough of my yapping, here's the story! And thank you for all the reviews. I really do appreciate them. **

The four humans just sat in silence. Lucy was looking up at the stone table and remembered when it cracked. She wished that there was a way to reverse death for people on Earth, for Harry's parents. Lucy looked over and saw his deep thinking look. He's lost a lot already to the world and it just doesn't seem fair that the world has it out for him.

Facing her brother and Caspian, she thought about everything that's happened so far.

"So, what's happening?" Caspian asked. Harry looked up and told them everything that happened, including the meeting with Aslan but not the conversation, it was just too private for him.

"We need the others." Edmund said as he ran out. Lucy looked around and looked at the carving of Aslan in the wall.

"To think that the table was whole and used to kill Aslan," she said quietly. Caspian gave her a confused look.

"When my brother was a traitor to Narnia before becoming king, he belonged to the witch but Aslan bargained a trade, Edmund's life for his. The witch used this table to make the sacrifice but Aslan came back to life. He said that is the blood of an innocent was spilt here, who is innocent of a crime, the stone table would crack, and even death itself would be reversed." Caspian looked at the table then at Lucy. He's never heard this story from the professor before, at least, not the whole story.

"You saw it all happen didn't you?" Lucy nodded.

"With Susan, before the battle against the White Witch." Harry wasn't really listening to any of this as he's heard it before. His thoughts of a plan would hopefully stop this from being the annihilation of the Narnians. Hopefully.

Part of the plan was to figure out how to destroy that catapult because with it, and the fact that there is possibly a second way out of that damn castle for the other soldiers…Harry looked away as Edmund brought Susan and Peter, along with the main leaders of the Narnians. Peter looked straight at Harry.

"Edmund said you might have an idea to solve all this." Harry bit his lip.

"Not so much of an idea as a way. There's still a catapult that was hiding in the forest last night that I missed." Peter slightly scowled at that but didn't interrupt.

"There's also a second way out of the castle. Apparently there is a secret passageway out of there that we didn't know about." Caspian looked at Harry.

"I've never heard of one."

"It was probably built with the castle and forgotten as the Narnians stopped being such a threat." Edmund reasoned.

"But then how did Miraz know about them?" Caspian asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"I don't think he did." At the looks, Harry continued.

"This was a conversation from the generals I believe. Something about Lord Sopespian becoming king," Harry stopped for a minute to remember the fragmented conversation.

"And something about getting the catapult across the river somehow." Caspian sighed a breath of relief as he was still too jittery to hear this the first time.

"They won't have an easy time moving it, that's for sure."

"But what about this second way out of the castle? I mean, it'll just mean the soldiers have another way out of there to meet up with what's left of the others by the river." Susan asked. Edmund thought for a few minutes.

"They'll get it across, the river isn't deep enough to go over their heads." Harry said.

"The soldiers will come first then the catapult so that'll give us some leeway but not much."

"But what about Miraz? I mean, won't he be taking the throne?"

"I don't think he'll be a problem," Harry said. Everyone looked at him.

"The whole conversation, the bridge…" Harry started muttering to himself for a few minutes.

"Harry?" Caspian asked. Harry looked up.

"Sorry. It's just that the whole conversation seemed off. It made it seem like Miraz was already dead and I know I saw someone get tossed down off the bridge. If what I'm thinking is true, then we have a huge problem." Caspian mulled over Harry's words before snapping his gaze up.

"Do you really think they did it?"

"Yes, it's very possible."

"What now then?"

"Um, a little context here please?"

"Sorry Lucy. We think that Miraz is dead."

"You already said that." Susan said. Harry frowned.

"Yes, but we're trying to figure out how to stop the remaining army."

"But wasn't most of it destroyed?" Edmund asked. Caspian nodded.

"Most of the troops were by the bridge and with most of them gone, it should be a little more even but I'm worried the catapult."

"Like it was said before, the troops will be here first and-" Harry stopped when he heard footsteps. Everyone turned to Tyrus who was holding a very excited or worried Chatters, who was going in circles. Peter saw the squirrel.

"What's going on?"

"Your highness's, you need to come see this! It's urgent!" Everyone looked at each other and had a silent promise to come back when it's done. Peter stayed behind for a few moments and stared at the carving of Aslan.

"Why won't you give me a sign? Or proof?" He asked quietly to the silent room.

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove to him." Peter spun around and saw his youngest sister standing there.

"You're lucky you know," he said while turning his gaze back to the wall.

"To have seen him." He sat down with Lucy sitting beside him.

"Maybe it's because you didn't believe," Lucy suggested. Peter shook his head with uncertainty.

"I don't know." He turned his gaze to Lucy.

"I'm sorry about the way I've acted. There's no excuse for it but…" Lucy held up a hand.

"I know and you don't need to be sorry. I could hear Edmund chewing you and Susan out earlier."

"But that still doesn't excuse the way I've been treating Harry."

"Maybe you just need to talk to him then." Lucy suggested. Lucy would love it if Harry and Peter would get along because she knows that they can. Peter sighed.

"I'll try but I don't know if he'll forgive me."

"You'd be surprised." Lucy said while getting up.

"We better go and see the commotion." Peter quirked a small smile. Even though he's not suppose to have favourite siblings, Lucy has always been his favourite. He knew that being away from Narnia was hard on her but she didn't become like what he was or what happened to Susan. Getting up, Peter gave one last look at the carving.

"Maybe we'll see him soon." Lucy said as they left the underground.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lucy, Harry, Edmund and Caspian all stood in shock. Around 3,000 telmarine soldiers were marching towards them. Edmund turned to Caspian.

"I thought we got most of them!" Caspian shook his head.

"There would've been around 7,000 soldiers here so be thankful it's only 3,000 and no catapults."

"Except for the one that's coming." Harry said sarcastically. Caspian gave Harry a light glare.

"Cut it out you guys." Lucy said. Peter looked thoughtful.

"We need to finish that meeting now." Everyone looked at Peter.

"I have an idea."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

All the leaders were standing around the stone table.

"We need Lucy to find Aslan."

"That's your big idea!" Cried Trumpkin.

"Sending a little girl out with all those soldiers. Into the darkest parts of the forest looking for someone that doesn't even exist."

"It's our only chance." Peter said. After talking with Lucy, Peter realized that this might be the key to helping defeat the telmarines.

"She won't be alone." Susan said.

"I'll go." Harry said, looking at Susan.

"You can coordinate with the archers here since you have the experience." This has to be the first time Harry spoke first to Susan, Lucy realized. Her jealous feelings from a week ago seem silly now. Susan nodded at Harry.

"Alright then."

"But haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked sadly. Lucy could easily see the sadness in his eyes.

"If there's to be peace, more blood needs to be shed. That's the way it's always been. Until one surrenders." Harry said, with fire in his eyes.

"I agree with Harry. Ninibrik was my friend too. But he lost hope, and Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." The badger, Trufflehunter told his old friend.

"Badgers have long memories and one of the memories that I always remembered is that the old Kings and Queens always carried hope with them, but none more so, then the youngest queen." Lucy looked down slightly.

She still blamed herself for finding the wardrobe while hunting the stag. If she didn't maybe none of this would've happened. She was shook from her thoughts when she heard, "for Aslan." Looking over, she saw Reepicheep holding his sword across him and bowing slightly.

"For Aslan." The grizzly bear said. It was echoed throughout the room which had the Pevensies smiling.

Trumpkin was about to say that he wanted to go with her when he saw the determined look on Harry's face. Contrary to belief that no one else heard the stories when the eldest went to sleep, Trumpkin would sometimes listen into the stories the three share and he knew, from listening to those stories, that Harry would protect Lucy with everything he had. Peter looked up and addressed everyone.

"We need to hold them off until Lucy and Harry get back."

"But how are we going to delay them? I mean, even if Lucy finds Aslan, we won't know how long it'll take." Susan said. Caspian nibbled on his thumb. He had one, but he doubt it would work because none of them were the ruling King.

"Regardless, we need to get the defenses up quickly."

"I have a couple ideas, although," Harry pulled a vial from his pocket.

"There was two extras left that I kept here as back up." He handed them to Peter.

"Also, remember air assault, ground, and underground." Everyone had a confused look.

"This is underground, correct? Then why don't we collapse it? It'll give us a few precious minutes to do a three prong attack." Edmund smacked his head.

"Of course! Just like what the British did in the American Revolution." Peter motioned to Harry and Lucy to follow him. Caspian stood up and went over to Peter.

"If you need a horse, use mine, she's fast and will get them to Aslan safely."

"Thank you." Peter went after the youngest two.

"Lucy, go and get Caspian's horse, he said you can have her for today." Lucy nodded as she walked away. Harry brought his cloak, bow and quiver from his small bag.

"Extension charm." He said. Peter just nodded.

"Harry, I, I want to apologize on how I've been acting." Harry gave Peter a confused look. Peter went on to explain.

"I've been a right prat to you since you've gotten here and there's no excuse for me to make to make up for this." Harry was slightly stunned at this. He thought Peter hated him.

"But, I thought you hated me." Peter looked at him.

"I haven't." Peter sighed.

"I've been in a foul mood ever since we left Narnia the first time. Here, I was someone important, someone who could make a difference while in England, I was just a kid who no adult will take seriously." _'I know how that feels,' _Harry thought.

"Then when we were brought here from England, I thought that it would've been a few years, not 1400 where everyone we knew was dead and that the Narnians were being hunted. All because we left" Harry felt slightly sorry for Peter. Everyone you knew was dead, finding out that after you left, Narnia dissented into a Dark Age.

"Peter," Harry interrupted.

"I'm not blaming you. Yes, you could've been nicer and not as much of a git-" Peter smiled slightly.

"But at least you're owning up to it. Only about one or two people that I know have owed up to someone without being forced to." Harry suddenly shot Peter a suspicious look. Peter caught it.

"I was just talking to Lucy and no, she didn't push it." Harry sighed in relief.

"Now, I know the attack is all fine and dandy, but how are you going to really delay them? I mean, it's not like you can duel one of them or something." Peter's eyes lit up.

"That's a good idea Harry! I'll have to run it by everyone but I don't see why it won't work." Lucy came back with the horse.

"Ready?" She asked. Harry smiled at her.

"Always." Peter helped Lucy onto the horse while Harry hoped on behind her. Lucy took the reins and was about to kick the horse to go when Peter's arm shot out to Harry.

"Keep her safe." Harry nodded.

"I promise." They left with the sound of horse hooves clicking down the tunnel and out a secret tunnel that'll take them around the forest to the other side so they won't be spotted by the telmarines. At least, that's their hope.

Peter sighed and went back into the 'council' meeting. Edmund looked up.

"We have the surprise attack ready, now we just need a way to delay them."

"Harry gave me one that could work." Peter shot Caspian a look.

"A duel." Caspian shook his head.

"I don't know. If this was Miraz, then that would work as he would have to if he didn't want to be seen as a coward to his people but with it only being the Lords, I don't know if they'll agree to it."

"But it will buy us some time with negotiating, even if it doesn't work." Peter pressed on. Edmund suddenly smiled at Peter's train of thought.

"Negotiation delays. Haven't done that in a while," Edmund said while remembering the round about negotiations with Calormen to the South of Narnia. It took them about two hours to figure out that Edmund was toying with them and by that time Peter and Susan got all the troops in positions that made the Calormen kingdom surrender. Peter nodded.

"Try and stall them for as long as you can."

"All we need is your title to do that." Susan snorted, remembering Peter's eight titles that would take up a quarter of a page. Peter shot her a look.

"Alright then, Caspian, I'll need you to help me on this then…"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry and Lucy were making their way around the huge field that had telmarine's on one side and the How with Narnians on the other.

"I wish we were taught the notice me not charm or the disillusion charm!" Harry whispered in frustration. They had to go a little ways in so they won't be seen by either side, so they had to go quite deep.

"How long do you think that they'll be able to delay?" Lucy asked. Harry shrugged.

"An hour, two at most. I left the two vials so when that catapult does come, enough troops will be gone for one of the squirrels or the mice to sneak pass and get rid of it." Harry dropped his head on Lucy's shoulder. It's been a very long day and the sun is still high in the sky with Harry glaring at it. Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw Harry glaring at the sun.

"What did the sun ever do to you?" She asked while trying not to laugh.

"It's still up. It should be night time. I want a nap." Harry said with a sulking look. Lucy giggled slightly at it. It made Harry look like a pouting five year old.

"What were you and Peter talking about when I left?" Lucy asked. Harry stopped sulking.

"He apologized for the way he was acting." Lucy smiled at this.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Lucy shrugged.

"I gave him a push in the right direction, how about that?" Harry just shook his head. The two rode in silence when they got closer to the telmarine section. Harry squinted and saw a white flag with someone and one of the Minotaur's beside them.

"Who do think that is?" Harry pointed to the person. Lucy leaned to the side slightly.

"It might be Edmund. He use to do all the negotiations as he could play with words easily and talk about nothing for hours and still seem productive. They're probably sending him to delay the army a bit." Harry shook his head.

"Hopefully not long enough that the catapult will be there though."

"We'll see."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Everyone left, Peter called for Reepicheep and Chatters. He held the two vials and he knew what to do with them. The two small animals came up to him while still in deep conversation.

"…but we could still gather nuts!"

"Yes! And throw them at the telmarines. Shut up." Peter had to stifle a small laugh at that. The two stopped talking and climbed up onto the stone table.

"You asked for us your majesty?"

"I did Reepicheep. I'm asking you two for a very important mission." Chatters perked up at this. No one ever thought he was important before! He handed each of them a vial and dropped to his knee with a sharp rock in his hand, drawing in the sand.

"This is a catapult. Those two vials are potions made to blow these things up. I need it destroyed before it gets here." Reepicheep looked at the vial.

"So how do we make it explode?"

"It needs to be thrown and for it to hit the catapult. One can normally stop it but I'm sending the second one as a safety measure." Peter was starting to go into mission mode.

"Now, don't get caught. Reepicheep, I would like you to have at least one or two other mice with you for protection as there will be a lot of telmarines. If they're crossing the river at the time, do NOT go for them. Wait until they're on dry land so it won't be as troublesome. The sooner the better, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Reepicheep said, quite proudly at the fact that he's been singled out (well, almost), for a very important mission that could change the outcome of this war! Peter nodded at this.

"Now go!" Peter went to get his chain mail on and met Susan and Caspian waiting for Edmund.

"Are you sure this will work?" Susan asked. Peter turned to her.

"No, but it will buy Harry and Lucy some time they'll need." They all sat down and waited. After what felt like forever, Peter finally asked Caspian a question that's been bothering him.

"Caspian, how many Lords are there?"

"Around nine, why?"

"Just wondering and how do you know that they won't honour a duel?"

"The Telmarine Lords are not bound by the same laws as the king is as they each have their own piece of land but they don't have to prove anything as it's the king's job."

"Almost sounds like the same system in the Middle Age England." Susan said, remembering the history lessons of the British Empire. They went quiet again when one of the fauns came up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Alright, thanks. The tunnels are done."

"What about the catapult?" Susan asked.

"I have men on it. Or should I say, mice and squirrels?" Just then, the Minotaur came running back with Edmund hot on his tail. Peter jumped up in alarm.

"Susan, go and get the archers ready. Caspian, when I give the signal, count to ten before you start destroying the pillars." Susan ran to the grassy top of the How ledge and was getting the archers ready. Edmund came panting back.

"They were getting annoyed about me talking in circles. Apparently, they are a lot smarter then the humans we knew."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Peter said.

"Do you think we gave them enough time?" Edmund asked. Peter looked over to the back of the telmarine lines and into the forest.

"I hope so. It's going to be a race now. Either the telmarines will destroy us or Lucy and Harry find Aslan in time."

**So, how was it? **


	12. The Final Battle for Freedom

**Hi! I decided to be nice and get this up. This chapter was originally longer, but I decided to cut it as it'll give me a starting point for the next chapter that I'll be working on during the March break. Nothing will be coming on, I'll promise you that as I'm staying with my aunt and she doesn't have internet at her house. So, it's way before April an this is up. I couldn't stop writing this! Plus, I'm off sick today so it's a good excuse to get this up today :) Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry if this is short. I hope you like it.  
**

Harry and Lucy raced through the forest after getting through the thicket of the trees and bushes and were far enough away from the telmarines to start running.

"Come on, come on," Lucy kept chanting under her breath as she urged the horse on. Harry silently agreed with her and also did the chanting in his head, hoping to get through the day. If they did make it…Harry made himself a promise that he would try his hardest to fulfill.

They rode for what only felt like a few minutes when Harry heard more horses. Looking up on the small ridge, he cursed. Telmarines. Lucy looked over too.

"They've seen us!" Lucy nearly turned around in the saddle to look at Harry while still guiding the horse.

"You're not getting off this horse!"

"I wasn't going to!" Harry inched back on the horse while still holding onto Lucy and got a better grip on the horse. Taking his bow off his back, Harry did something he's never done before with his weapon: hit a moving target while on a horse. It sounds easy, but Edmund admitted that it took Susan a month to be able to do it, and not without injuries from falling off a lot. Harry had an advantage with having Lucy direct the horse.

"Lucy, slow the horse down slightly so I don't get thrown off and don't take sharp turns!"

"Fine!" She threw back as she raced on. It took a couple tries to figure out the best way to shoot but once they got to a small clearing, Harry started picking targets and taking them down, one by one. He was getting a good rhythm when an arrow came out of no where and knocked Harry off the horse.

"Harry!" Lucy screamed as the horse rode on. Harry grabbed the arrow that lodged itself into the vest and groaned in pain. He put the only protection spell he knew on his vest that he found in an old book while looking up charms for the third task. The spell doesn't actually stop the penetration of the arrow, it just lessens the blow and slows the arrow down, which has the arrow not going in far so Harry was able to pull it out, but was grimacing at the pain.

He saw a telmarine tower over him from the glint of the armour so he took out his dagger but the telmarine grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard enough to make Harry drop the dagger. He looked up and saw the man get a glint in his eye that made Harry slightly scared. As the man brought his sword up, his eyes bugged out slightly and dropped his sword. His arm went around his back and pulled out a now bloody dagger. _'Lucy's dagger,' _Harry thought. He rolled away after the telmarine let go of his wrist and grabbed the dagger and threw it at the man's chest. Looking up, Harry saw more telmarines coming. He felt hands grab him and was pulling him up.

"Come on Harry!" Harry just obeyed and shook his head and his brain finally registered that it was Lucy. He summoned his weapons and Lucy's dagger as they ran to the horse. Looking behind, Harry saw more telmarines coming.

"Run!" Harry saw the black horse tied to a tree with Lucy running ahead to untie the horse. Harry gave Lucy a quick leg up onto the horse before vaulting on after her.

"Go!" Harry yelled after drawing his bow again and took down another solider. Feeling that it's taking too long, Harry put his bow back and took out his wand.

_"Stupefy!" _The solider saw red, then black. Harry grinned to himself at his success when Lucy looked around and didn't see anyone else. Sighing a breath of relief, they both missed one telmarine coming from the other side of the trees, coming up fast.

The horse felt him and ran faster which confused the two riders. She kept running until she saw a huge lion standing in front of her.

Lucy looked forward just in time for the horse to rear both her and Harry off. Lucy screamed from the fall, thinking the horse would fall on her when she landed on Harry, after hearing and feeling the wind get knocked out of him.

"Harry!" Harry shook his head as Lucy whipped her head around and saw a lion jump over them and tackled the telmarine that followed him, and the one that was coming up right behind him. He tackled them off their horses and rolled off his back and looked to the two people staring at him. He just smiled with them looking at each other and smiling back.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Peter and Edmund watched as the Lords were getting everyone into position with the men on horseback getting ready to charge. Peter turned to Edmund.

"Tell Caspian that the sound of the horn, count to ten then start demolishing the pillars." Edmund nodded and ran to Caspian who was on a horse, ready to leave at a moments notice. Edmund came jogging back.

"Ready?" His brother nodded. Peter looked up and saw Susan with the other archers, ready to start the barrage of arrows.

"Do you think they're ok?" Edmund asked Peter. Peter looked at him.

"I hope so." Edmund just nodded.

"I hope so too." They watched as they heard the blast of a horn and a shout, the cavalry charged at them. As the horses got closer, Susan shouted, "archers to the ready!" They all strung their arrows and pulled back the string. Peter looked behind him and nodded at Caspian, who immediately took his horse and went back into the How with a centaur beside him.

"Narnians, charge!" He took a torch from the bracket and led the way as the others followed him through the tunnel. When the horn sounded seconds later, both Peter and Caspian started counting to ten, with the cavalry getting closer every passing second. Susan was mentally counting as she suddenly shouted, "take your aim!"

"Stay with them!" Trumpkin shouted for the younger archers. Everyone got ready to loosen the arrow at a moments notice. When Peter got to nine, he shouted, "get ready!" Edmund had his sword out with Peter as they watched the incoming charge.

As Caspian shouted "now!" everyone started smashing the pillars with the ground above them starting to collapse, making a pit that the first few lines of telmarines fell through with the other horses reeling backwards to not fall in.

"Now!" Susan's command was followed with a barrage of arrows that were raining down on the men in the pit. Caspian kept going past them to one of the two trap doors that would circle around them, trapping them. When the arrows stopped, Peter then said the command that everyone thought _'this was it.' _

"Charge!" All the Narnians started running with Peter and Edmund in the lead. Caspian dropped his torch as he came to ground level. The cavalry was surrounded with Narnians. Peter went immediately after the telmarines and started slicing, striking, blocking, anything he could think of, to take out the telmarines.

Edmund was holding a crossbow and took a couple shots at the telmarines before jumping off and into the fray.

Caspian was on his horse, taking out any swordsmen he could find.

Trufflehunter launched himself at ones face. Peter looked around to see what was going on and kept fighting. As they fought on, the Lords led the rest of the troops. Some griffins had dwarves in their clutches while they were picking targets out while others had boulders in their talons, ready to drop on the troops.

What no one noticed, was crossbows that took three men to operate, designed to take out any large bird creature. As one of the griffins fell from the sky, Caspian looked and saw the soldiers coming. Peter looked up at Susan who saw everything.

"Lucy?" She shook her head and Peter was getting really worried. The two should've found him by now! He couldn't contemplate the thought of either of them getting hurt or killed. Susan now was shouting instructions that had arrows aimed at the telmarine troops.

"Now I really wish Harry was here. We could use a little help." Edmund looked at Peter.

"He's with Lucy, getting to Aslan as quick as he can. Where are those vials he gave you?"

"They're taking out that catapult." As soon as he said that, a small boom in the distance made the three boys look up and see black smoke rising from the trees.

"Well, I'll be damned," Edmund said.

"Reepicheep and Chatters should be coming back anytime then." As the infantry got closer, Susan came down to ground level and looked at her brothers and Caspian.

"Ready?" She asked. Peter looked ahead.

"For Narnia!" And with that, they charged with the rest of the Narnians behind them.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry and Lucy stared at Aslan with Lucy grinning and running over to Aslan. Harry just hung back slightly.

"I knew it was you! The whole time! But Peter and Susan didn't believe me."

"But that didn't stop you from trying to find me now did it?" Aslan said. Lucy looked down.

"Harry persuaded me to come, to make my own choice."

"And you did young one." Lucy's smile turned into a slight frown.

"Why didn't you come and help us? By coming in and roaring in like last time?" Aslan looked over Lucy and at Harry.

"Things never happen the same way twice." Lucy twisted around at Harry.

"Are you sure you're not channeling Aslan at all?" Harry cracked a grin.

"I'm pretty sure seeing as I'm not a lion."

"Are you better now Harry?" Harry smiled.

"Yes Aslan, I feel much better, although having a small nap would be nice right now." Aslan chuckled.

"You'll feel better when this is all over, trust me." Lucy looked up at Aslan.

"If we had come earlier, would everyone have died?" Aslan looked into her eyes.

"We, can never know Lucy. Although, Harry has prevented quite a number of deaths by being here and has helped out in a tremendous way by helping Caspian and Peter in different ways. And you."

"Me?" Lucy asked.

"How?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

"Aslan," Harry suddenly said.

"You never did tell me about the mist." Aslan looked straight into Harry's eyes. Harry could see a thousand years worth of emotions in the lion's eyes.

"When this is done, I will tell you. I will not be like your headmaster and withhold information from you that you need. Or lie to you." Harry bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you." Harry was pleased that he was going to be getting some answers now. He caught the tail end of the conversation of Lucy and Aslan.

"…then my mind became clear! Ninibrik admitted to doing something, although I don't know what he did and I've hurt Harry in one of the worst ways possible. He may have forgiven me but I doubt he'll forget." Aslan was silent for a minute.

"He used a mind magic that the black dwarves have been able to use since the start of Narnia Lucy. The only way that you could've gotten out of its hold is having either me or the White Witch destroy it. It takes powerful magic to destroy it without it fulfilling its purpose. You can stop eavesdropping son of Adam." Harry flushed in embarrassment as he came over. Lucy looked away ashamed.

"I heard from Edmund how devastated you were when I didn't come back. I don't blame you Lucy, especially if what Aslan said is true. We both have tempers, I'll admit it, but if you're not in control, then it's not you I blame." Lucy looked at him with a sense of relief and another emotion Harry wasn't familiar with. Aslan chuckled at Lucy's antics, knowing what she wants to do.

"Now, I think your friends have slept long enough," Aslan said as he got up.

"Now you can see some of the real Narnia," Lucy whispered as Aslan roared into the wind with leaves rustling everywhere.

"Now come, we don't have much time to make it to the river. Climb on my back, it'll be quicker."

"But what about Caspian's horse?" Lucy asked.

"She'll find her way, don't worry." Lucy and Harry looked at each other and shrugged as they climbed on Aslan's back, with Harry in front.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Caspian was starting to get tired as he took down another solider and flung a small arrow head at a telmarine's throat. Edmund panted as he took another down and Susan was shooting arrows around her and whacking other soldiers with her bow before loosening another arrow. Peter was thankful that most of the army was already being fought but there was still about another thousand fresh soldiers coming in. He saw Reepicheep go through between the soldiers to start cutting them down there.

Caspian fell backwards into the pit where he saw Lord Glozelle attack him from the side. Caspian ducked but got kicked and knocked down. He stared down the axe like spear in fear as Glozelle lowered it slightly, leaving Caspian confused. Creaking all around made Caspian look around and he wasn't the only one. All the Narnians looked around to figure out what was going on.

The Pevensies shared a secret grin, hoping that it was what they needed. Glozelle was suddenly grabbed and pulled under the ledge of grass and was whacked hard enough that he went unconscious. Caspian stood up with disbelief in his eyes. Trees were coming to life and were taking out the telmarines! And walking! Peter helped Caspian out of the crater.

"Lucy." Was all he said.

"And Harry," Caspian added. Peter just nodded as they watched the trees take their revenge on the soldiers. They ripped up the ground by shooting their roots through the close marching soldiers that tossed them into the air. The Narnians cheered as they watched their enemy get put down.

Lord Sopespian stared as the trees were getting closer and the telmarines were running towards him. The Narnians took the telmarines distraction and started fighting them with the trees causing havoc on the telmarines that were now running away.

"For Aslan!" Peter cried as the Pevensies and Caspian lead the charge against the telmarines. The Narnians started chasing them as they retreated.

"Draw them to the river!" Sopespian cried as he turned his horse around with the handful of troops that stayed with the Lords. Sopespian was their unofficial leader right now and followed his lead as the horn blew.

"After them!" Peter shouted as the Narnians chased after them. With freedom in their sights for the first time in 1400 years, they weren't going to let the cowards leave after bring hunted to near extinction.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The telmarines dashed to the river and started crossing when they suddenly stopped. A girl and a boy walked on the other shore, getting closer to the water edge. Peter and the others came right behind the telmarines and the telmarines near them turned to fight them. Sopespian glared at the boy. He was the one who destroyed all this!

He was about to shout the order to kill him when the girl pulled out her dagger to her free side with a massive lion coming beside the boy. Thinking this of no consequence, Sopespian decided on the one course of action that he could think of. Kill them.

"Charge!" The horses kicked up the water as the tried running through it. Aslan decided to humour them as they got closer to the middle with the older Pevensies getting worried that nothing was happening.

Aslan suddenly roared with the echo against the water, making everyone freeze. They could feel the water rising and couldn't understand this. Shouting suddenly started and everyone looked over. Tidal waves were coming down the river that were getting bigger and bigger as it got closer. The telmarines tried to turn back but the water was too violent. It somehow managed to isolate Sopespian when the water suddenly took on a more human form that was 50 feet tall and was launching itself towards him.

All the Narnians looked amazed at this. Edmund just grinned at the River God. He read about it when he was bored one day and always wanted to see one. His wish just came true. The god looked like an old man from the way the foam was forming around him and suddenly dived at Sopespian, picking him up with the horse. It saw his terrified face as he was tilted towards him and he started screaming.

The River God's head came crashing down around him, effectively swallowing him as he disintegrated back into the calm river he was once again. As the water calmed, no one spoke or moved. The telmarine's started dropping their weapons one by one before Peter took charge.

"All telmarine's are to cross the river and surrender their weapons to the Narnians." The Narnians cheered at all this as they were finally free once again and Aslan was there as well! Trumpkin, Asterius, Glenstorn, Orius and other Narnians had their swords out as the surrendering telmarine's dropped their swords on the growing piles.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Caspian made their way across the river where Harry, Lucy and Aslan were standing. Susan and Peter had a guilty look on their faces. Once they all got out of the water, they dropped to their knees.

**Nearly done! Just two chapters left :)**


	13. The King and the Question

**Hi! Sorry for the long silence. My old laptop went pooch and now that I have a new one...I was just glad I was able to get all my files transfered. Plus, I was distracted by Les Miserables yesterday. I actually cried at the end and the scene with Crowe and the young boy after the battle. Seriously, watch it! And other then that, school...the inside ride is tomorrow! Volunteer for that. It's a charity for pediatric cancer patients and their families to help them with the visits to Toronto or London. A classmate of mine actually died of cancer a couple months ago during the Christmas holidays so our ride is dedicated to him. **

**Anyway, here's the second last chapter. I've already started it so...yeah! I hope the length makes up for the lose of time.  
**

Aslan stared at them for a minute.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." Susan, Peter and Edmund looked up and stood, with Caspian still on his knees. Aslan noticed it too when he said, "all of you." Caspian got a guilty look on his face.

"I don't think I'm ready for the throne." He really didn't.

"It's for that very reason that you are." Caspian gave Aslan a confused look and got up slowly. They all looked at each other when they heard small bagpipes coming from behind them. Edmund and Caspian moved, revealing four mice carrying another on a stretcher.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy quickly got her cordial out and gave Reepicheep a drop. The mouse started coughing and moving his head while muttering different things. He shook his head and stared at Lucy.

"Oh, thank you, your majesty." He got up off the stretcher and saw the lion for the first time.

"Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honour to be-" Reepicheep stumbled forward. He looked behind him in shock and started going around in circles before realizing that he had no tail!

"I…I'm completely out of countenance!" Reepicheep backed up, trying to hide the poorly disguised fact that he had no tail.

"Oh, I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." Aslan got almost an amused look in his eye. Reepicheep looked up at Lucy.

"Perhaps, a drop more?" Lucy looked at the bottle with a weird look on her face.

"I don't think it does that."

"You could, have a go." Reepicheep said desperately. Harry and Edmund were trying not to look at each other in case they burst out laughing. Aslan chuckled.

"It becomes you well small one." Reepicheep just looked at Aslan.

"All the same, great king," he said, making up his mind. He got out his sword and held it up to Aslan.

"I regret, that I must withdraw for a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse."

"You think too much of your honour friend." Reepicheep got a look on his face.

"It's not just for honour! It's, it's good for climbing, balancing, and grabbing things…" Aslan was now amused by Reepicheep tirade. What surprised Harry were the actions of the other mice when one of them spoke up, withdrawing his sword and holding his tail.

"May it please You High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief." All the other mice copied him. Aslan chuckled.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Reepicheep looked confused for a moment when he felt something grow from the stub. He looked behind and saw a new tail.

"Oh, thank you, your majesty, I shall treasure it always as a great reminder, of my great, humiliation." Caspian cracked a smile at this. He hopes that he could also become a great leader one day and have the love and respect of his people. Reepicheep put his sword back while restraining himself from doing a happy dance. Aslan looked at Harry.

"Harry James Potter. For your bravery here by defending Narnia and all her people, and by making the ultimate sacrifice in her greatest hour of need, you shall be known as Sir Hadrian Potter. Knight, of Narnia." Harry was shocked. No, he was deeply humbled _and _shocked. Reepicheep bowed, with the other mice following his lead.

"Your Grace." Harry gave a small smile.

"Please, call me Harry, as you always have."

"Of course Harry." Harry looked up and saw the others looking at him and bowed their heads slightly, acknowledging his new status. Even Lucy. Harry looked at Lucy.

"Now need for that Lu." Lucy gave him a smile.

"Of course…my Lord." She gave him a small smack.

"You never told me your full name was Hadrian!" Harry shrugged helplessly.

"It never came up?" The statement turned more into a question. Edmund snorted at the two. She gave a small smile that made Harry want to give a comeback, but couldn't think of anything. Edmund shook his head at the two. _'They really are blind to each other.' _He thought.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Lucy a kiss. Lucy ended up leaning back slightly but pushed back. The eldest siblings looked shock with Caspian only slightly surprise. Edmund was just thinking _'finally!' _As they broke apart, they finally remembered where they were. They both turned deep red as Aslan chuckled at the two. He turned back to Harry and Lucy.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you two have told me much about?" Harry snickered at the nickname Trumpkin will be stuck with after Lucy told Aslan the whole story. Everyone looked over at Trumpkin who looked uncomfortable with all the staring and looked to be wishing to be anywhere but there. Trumpkin made his way slowly over and got on his knees. Aslan gave a great roar which made Trumpkin flinch back.

"Can you see him now?" Harry and Edmund couldn't help but laugh at this. _'Only Lucy,'_ they thought.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Within hours, all telmarines have heard what happened. The Pevensies, Harry and Caspian all helped with the clean up from all the swords and the damage. Aslan helped with the directing.

Harry mostly wandered around, slightly lost. Everything is now over. Caspian will be king and him and the Pevensies will be sent back to their own times. He sighed. Fate really did hate him apparently. The one girl he loves is from a different time and might be dead in his time. Life really had it out for him. Shaking his head from those thoughts, Harry jumped off the rock and helped with the gathering of the arms laying around everywhere.

He smiled at his new title that _he _earned that Aslan gave him. It won't mean a thing on earth (unless there's something going on with the goblins), but it gave him a sense of importance here, and that made him give a full blown smile.

He hasn't looked that happy in a long time if his friends were here. Going over to one of the fauns, he helped with cleaning up all the swords from the telmarines.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The roar of applauses, cheers and happiness was contagious with everyone smiling and waving at the monarchs. Caspian's coronation would be later that day up at the castle. All the humans wore a new set of clothes as they rode the horses through the city.

Lucy waved at everyone with Caspian and was smiling a lot. Edmund and Harry gave each other a look and kept riding on. Aslan was waiting at the destroyed bridge that would lead to the castle. Everyone was confused onto why they were all still standing there until Aslan stepped forward.

Caspian looked around at the lower village while Aslan stood in front of the non existent bridge. The main castle seemed cut off until Aslan let out a roar and stones started rising from the bottom of the seemingly endless pit and started to form back together. As the bridge mended, everyone looked amazed at the display of magic. Even Harry did because of the form of magic that was used and he instinctively knew that only Aslan could do this type of magic.

When the bridge finished putting itself back together, Aslan led the way through to the castle with everyone else behind him. Soldiers that were still trapped in the castle were standing in the court yard with their swords ready to be used if needed.

The day before, Narnians came bursting through their defenses around the castle and succeeded in destroying the bridge that was the castle's only access point. Everything was in chaos the next morning. The king had disappeared and they were trapped. Now, later on, everyone heard a loud roar coming from the other side of the bridge and that brought everyone to the courtyard. The few soldiers who were close enough, could see hundreds of rocks float up and started mending themselves ad making the bridge complete once again. No one moved, in fear of the lion who was coming across the bridge with the Prince Caspian and five other human riders and Narnians! They all looked at each other in confusion but decided to not fight, not when they're all tired and wouldn't dare take on the mythical lion. As Aslan led the way up, Harry couldn't help but look down. Edmund followed his gaze.

"You alright Harry?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno yet." Edmund just nodded lazily at the answer and kept on riding. Looking up, they saw that the castle was still smouldering in a couple places. Harry winced. He felt sorry for Caspian who had to repair this. Entering the courtyard, Harry and the others dismounted and servants from behind them took the horses elsewhere. Looking around, Harry saw the excessive amount of damage that they caused. Shaking his head, Harry followed Edmund, who was following Caspian. Aslan stopped with everyone stopping with him.

"I need to speak with His Majesty alone right now. Preparations for the coronation should be underway." With that, servants were scrambling and getting the official robe and coronation crown ready for the throne room, if it wasn't destroyed. As Caspian and Aslan walked off, Harry and Edmund looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"So…" Edmund just nodded, knowing what Harry's trying to say. Harry just shook his head and walked off, not knowing what to do, so, he just decided to wander around.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

A couple hours later, the coronation was ready. The Pevensies and Harry, along with the Narnians all stood to the sides as Caspian was crowned king of Narnia. They were wearing fresh clothes that made Susan sigh in relief.

Lucy smiled, remembering her own coronation and couldn't help but note the differences. The Beavers weren't carrying the crown and Mr. Tamus wasn't handling them either. The one thing that was the same was that Aslan giving out the title. Although, it was a completely different title.

"May I present to you, His Majesty, King Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands." Everyone cheered at this. The Pevensies and Harry clapped loudly at this. They knew that Caspian deserved this, after everything he went through just to get here. Smiling, Caspian waved to everyone and the cheers got louder. He then held both hands up, ready to talk.

"My people. Today is a magnificent day. For today, Narnia shall be free again for everyone!" The Narnians cheered loudly at this. Some of the Telmarines were whispering about this, but Caspian paid them no heed for now. This was the old Narnia's time to shine once again.

"I would never have made it here, if it wasn't for the King's and Queen's of old, and Sir Hadrian, a knight of Narnia, who risked their lives to see Narnia restored to its former glory of tolerance." Caspian only said Harry's full name because he thought it sounded more regal and not to mention, it was more respectful this way. The Pevensies and Harry all waved at the crowd as everyone started cheering again. Caspian backed up slightly as Aslan came forward.

"Everyone is to assemble in the courtyard overlooking the Mountain in five hours." Was all he said. Everyone looked at each other as they made their way out of the hall. Only the Pevensies, Harry and Caspian remained. Aslan turned to them once everyone left.

"I would like to talk to Harry alone right now." The others looked at each other in confusion, but left.

"Let's walk." Harry just followed Aslan as they made their way out of the castle.

"You are wondering why I want to talk to you." Aslan stated. Harry nodded.

"Slightly. Why did you give me a knight title at all? Surely I don't deserve it."

"You do deserve it Harry, more then you know it. Your plans and knowledge saved many Narnians but you showed true bravery on the bridge that night, saving the Narnians."

"Anyone would've done it in my place," Harry said. Aslan shook his head slightly.

"Would they really? You did it, knowing that you would die. Not many others would've done that Harry." Harry sighed.

"Stupid hero complex," he muttered. Aslan chuckled beside him.

"Yes, I have heard of that. But, don't let it rule your life, but also don't ignore it. There has to be a fine balance. It's the difference between bravery and recklessness."

"I guess," Harry said slowly.

"But, you also said that you would explain things."

"I did."

"So…what was that black mist? And why was it in me?" Harry asked. Aslan sighed. Harry could see sorrow in his eyes.

"Tell me child, what's the difference between dark, light and black magic?" Harry looked puzzled by this.

"I thought that black and dark were the same thing?"

"No. Light and dark magic are magic based on intent with many of them in between. The levitation spell is an in between because it could kill someone, but also save someone. The patronus charm, is light magic because of the emotions behind them. They are love and positive emotions while dark magic, has a darker intent, but is mostly emotionally based and needs a lot more power behind them. That is why so many people have trouble with them." Harry nodded. It did make sense that way, especially with the dark magic. It does need more power, power that most wizards don't possess. Maybe that's why it's suppose to be banned. But why was it taught then?

"What would the unforgivables be them?" Aslan looked at Harry.

"Do you know what the original intent they were for?" Harry shook his head.

"The imperio curse could help someone who was suicidal while the curciautus curse could be used to shock people back to life. But they fall between the dark and black."

"So what is black magic then?" Harry asked.

"Magic that can only harm. Many of the dark magic that people use today is really black magic and corrupts. The killing curse is pure black magic, along with a couple other curses." Harry hummed in agreement.

"So, was the mist residue from the killing curse?" Aslan shook his head.

"Ancient magic, combined with so much raw power, and a blessing is what saved you that night." Harry looked sharply at Aslan. How would he know? Before Harry could open his mouth, Aslan started talking.

"I can travel between worlds Harry. There have been people throughout your planets history that I've come into contact with. Merlin, Morgan Le Fay, the Founders, William the Conqueror, Joan d'Arc, your friends, the Pevensies, and you." Harry nodded, slightly dazed.

"I've watched over you since you were six months old Harry and was never allowed to interfere because of laws, as old as your universe. The only thing I could do was give you a blessing."

"But why me?" Harry asked softly.

"Because Harry, I saw something special in you that you have yet to realize and are beginning to realize now. Your mother died saving you, activating an ancient magic through her blood to save you. But what Tom Riddle was doing, was something that should never have happened in the first place. Tell me Harry, what is a soul?" _'A soul?' _Harry thought.

"um, it's your life force I think and it keeps you magic happy and keeps you sane?" Aslan looked slightly amused.

"A soul is what gives you humanity. Yes, it is your magic's life force as well, as well as your spirit. Even when the body dies, the spirit lives on. What Riddle did, was split it, by murder."

"But lots of people have murdered." Harry said, getting confused.

"His murders were intentional and he did a ritual before every time, allowing his soul to split and have part of it saved in a container of sorts." Harry went wide eyed at this.

"It's called a horcrux," Aslan continued.

"It's one of the foulest magics that have ever existed and should never have in the first place."

"So, does that mean I am one?" Harry asked, starting to panic. Aslan shook his head.

"You _were _one. When Riddle tried killing you when you were a baby, his soul latched onto the only living thing in the room."

"Me," Harry whispered.

"So, Lucy's cordial got rid of it then?"

"Yes. It can never return to Riddle and he will die if he makes another horcrux."

"I don't think I'll get that lucky," Harry mumbled. Aslan chuckled at that.

"No, I doubt that."

"What's going to happen in the courtyard?" Harry asked. Aslan got a mysterious look to him.

"You have to be there to find out." Harry pouted but saw that they circled back to the main courtyard where the Pevensies were.

"Where's Caspian?" Harry asked.

"Getting the side courtyard ready," Edmund said. Harry just nodded.

"Thank you Aslan," Harry said while turning to him. Aslan just nodded.

"I need to talk to Peter and Susan right now." The older two were slightly confused as to why. Wouldn't he talk to all the Pevensies if it concerned them? Harry looked at Lucy, seeing her questioning look. He shook his head. The conversation was just too private right now.

"Now what?" Edmund asked. Harry shrugged while looking behind, seeing Aslan and the two eldest Pevensies walking away.

"I don't know."

"How about we go walk about?" Lucy suggested. The two boys shrugged and decided to humour Lucy and follow her.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Caspian came for them a couple hours later, saying that the courtyard was ready.

"Where are Peter and Susan?" Caspian asked.

"With Aslan, try the main courtyard," Lucy said. Caspian nodded in thanks and left down the stairs. After Caspian left, the three headed towards the courtyard. The place was breathtaking with a magnificent view of the mountains and a tree near the edge that looked like two trunks were wrapped around each other. Looking at the crowd, there was a mix of Telmarines and Narnians, which made Harry smile. This is what they were working for and they have succeeded.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Lucy asked. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Look around." Was all he said. Lucy did and started grinning as well when what she saw what Harry was seeing.

"See it now?" Harry whispered down to Lucy. Harry actually grew from his 5'5 to 5'7 within the few weeks that he's been in Narnia. Harry was ecstatic for this. He knew that he would never reach to Weasley height of 6'0 or 6'2, but he didn't care. He was just happy that he wasn't short anymore, for a guy that is.

Looking around, Harry realized that this might be the last day he spends in Narnia. He realized this with a jolt and a stab of pain erupted from his chest. The loneliness and the sadness of realizing that he will never see Lucy or Edmund or Caspian again.

"Harry?" Harry was shaken from his thoughts when Lucy called out to him. Before he could reply, Caspian, along with the elder Pevensies and Aslan came up through the parted Narnians and Telmarines. Harry looked at them as they approached the top of the stairs with them. Caspian looked over his people and turned to address them.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as much as it belongs to man," _'Even then, Narnians should just kick us out,' _Caspian thought, but he continued.

"Aslan has decided to return us to our homeland." Now, he waited for the backlash from this.

"But there is no more Talmar!" Someone cried out from the crowd.

"I was not referring to Talmar," Aslan said.

"Your ancestors were seafaring brigids, pirates that stumbled onto a cave, a portal, that lead them here to Narnia, much like our Kings and Queens." He paused for a moment to let this sink in. Harry was surprised at how many portals there were, that seemingly connected the worlds. Perhaps there were more worlds then Narnia and Earth. He didn't know what to think of this but was getting a headache from this.

"I can send you to a world for a new beginning. Anyone who wishes for that, may step forward." This met silence. Of course, no one knew what to think of this. Stay here and cooperate with the Narnians and kept their old lives, or leave and start a new life in this unknown world.

"I will." All heads turned towards Lord Glozelle, who still had a healing head wound.

"And so will we." Everyone looked surprised at the recently widowed queen, holding her newborn son. Another of the lords held onto her. Caspian wasn't surprised. His Aunt and Uncle never truly loved each other. Aslan addressed the three.

"Because you have spoken first, your lives in the new world shall be good." Aslan let out a small growl as the wind blew onto the three. He let out another that had the tree creaking and turning apart. Everyone looked amazed at the display of magic. Harry suspected that this was the portal to take them to the new world. Everyone watched as the three stepped forward and paused before the tree before going through it. When they went through the tree hole, they disappeared. Even Caspian stepped back in shock.

"How do we know that it won't lead us to our deaths?" Someone shouted out. Caspian almost shook in fury. Aslan would never do that!

"If it pleases everyone, I and several of my mice shall go through to prove out good will." Aslan smiled slightly at this show of loyalty.

"Not needed small."

"We'll go," Peter said.

"We will?" Edmund asked. Peter nodded.

"It's time for us to go." Peter took off his belt that held is sword and gave it to Caspian. Thinking that they'll come back, Caspian said, "I'll hold onto it until we return."

"That's just it," Susan said.

"We're not coming back." Lucy started to panic. Not come back to Narnia? Not see Harry again.

"We're not?" Edmund asked.

"You two are," Peter said.

"And I have a feeling that Harry might as well."

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Aslan chuckled.

"Quite the opposite dear one. But before you go, I have a choice for Lucy." Aslan turned his attention solely on Lucy.

"You can go back with your brothers and sister, or you can go back with Harry." Lucy looked shocked. How could she choose between her family and someone she loves?

**Mwhahahahaha! I'm eeevil! I had he last chapter started ages ago, so this chapter was just being difficult to write. By the time the last chapter isup, I should have the sequel up about an hour after that, s keep an eye out for that :) Thank you for all the reviews, I honestly love them all. You can always check out my other stories if you haven't already. **


	14. The Choice

**Yeah...it's short but I do need a starting point for the next story. I hope you've enjoyed this and I want to hank everyone who's reviewed this. Over 150 reviews, you guys honor me :) The next story will be up straight after this is posted. **

**And if you haven't heard the news, R.I.P Richard Griffin, our beloved Uncle Vernon. I was actually shocked when I heard that. **

Lucy looked stunned. She just stared at Aslan and was praying that what he said wasn't a joke of any kind.

"A…a choice." Lucy stuttered. She looked at Peter and Susan, then back at Harry. Her family, and her love. Her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"I…I can't choose between my family and someone I love! Please Aslan! Is there anyway that I don't have to choose?" Aslan bowed his head.

"No my dear one. But I can tell you that if you go with Peter and Susan, you'll never see Harry again." Lucy's tears started falling.

"Please Aslan," she whispered. Aslan bowed his head.

"Edmund will also have a choice." Edmund's head snapped up at hearing this. He never thought that he would be able to choose between his family and brother in all but blood. To be honest, Edmund never felt like he belonged in the time he was in. He felt more at ease in Narnia then anything along with Lucy and was never able to figure out why. Maybe this was the whole reason why. Why everything that has happened to them, happened. It was all being directed to now. Looking over at his older siblings, he begged them through his eyes to forgive him for the choice he'll make.

"I'm choosing Harry. I'm sorry Peter, Susan, but I've never felt like I belonged in that time anyway. Not like everyone else." Lucy looked at Harry's shocked face, who was pretty much expecting Edmund to say that he'll go with his family.

"Then I'm with you too." Lucy kissed Harry, ignoring the crowd below them and her siblings. The crowd looked at the spectacle with awe and they could easily see the love between the two. Peter came forward and looked at his siblings.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked, making sure that this was the decision they were making.

"Yes," they said with determination. Peter had a sad look to him but accepted their decision. Aslan nodded his head.

"Peter and Susan, because of your sibling's choice, I'm allowing you to be able to see them again by only aging you by half your years and you, Peter, won't die in five years." Susan had a curious look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"For every two years, you will only age a year so instead of being in your 70's when you see Lucy and Edmund, you'll be entering your 40's. That's all I'll allow. Once you meet up with them, you'll age properly again." Aslan continued. Turning to the last three, Aslan paused for a moment.

"Lucy, Edmund, I'm trusting you two to help Harry with his job and never to abandon him. Times of trial are lurking in the shadow. Lucy, at the bank, ask for the Leon vault. They'll know what you mean and will grant you access." Aslan was now looking directly at Harry. Harry looked back at the lion.

"Harry, if you leave for your own world, everything that happened to you before hand would come back. However, my gift to you is to keep you in the condition you're in."

"Does this have something to do with our earlier conversation?" Harry asked. Aslan nodded while the others looked confused. Lucy and Edmund especially.

Looking up, the lion took a step back from the portal. Peter and Susan were getting a few last minute hugs as it will be another 50 years before they can see each other again for them but only a few months for the younger Pevensies. Caspian came forward to Harry.

"I don't know how I'll ever thank you." Harry smiled.

"Just be fair and just. You'll make a great king. Who knows? I might come back." Caspian laughed.

"Hopefully it won't be 1400 years into the future." Laughing, Harry gave Caspian a one arm hug to the person he considered a brother. Looking at Caspian, Harry had a small smile grace his lips. Looking at his Narnian friends, Harry saw Lucy and Edmund say goodbye. Lucy gave Trumpkin a hug, which startled the poor dwarf, but returned it anyway. Reepicheep gave a small bow.

"Your majesties, Your Grace." He said. Harry smiled at the mouse.

"Don't ever change Reepicheep." Reepicheep looked up.

"I would never dream of it Your Grace!" Harry just laughed and Reepicheep gave a small bow to him.

"Although, it would be fun to have a swords duel next time," Harry said. Edmund raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"First, we need to get you up to speed my friend." He said, while clapping on Harry's back. Harry gave Edmund a mock scowl.

"And what does that mean?" Edmund smiled and shrugged.

"Figure it out, I know you can." Harry gave him a punch to the shoulder.

"Prat," he muttered. Edmund just laughed. As he watched the Pevensies say goodbye to everyone, Harry hung back slightly. He looked around, memorizing everyone and everything about this castle and its people. Peter went over to Harry.

"Take care of my brother and sister Harry." Harry smiled slightly.

"I promise." Peter held out a hand and Harry shook it gladly. Susan went over to Harry hesitantly.

"Thank you," was all she said. Harry just nodded at her. Lucy looked at her siblings, teary eyed.

"I'll miss you." Lucy said. Peter gave her a tight hug.

"Not as much as us," he whispered.

"It'll be decades before we see you again." Lucy looked a her eldest brother that she nearly always got along with.

"Am I doing the right thing?" She asked.

"What does your heart say?" Peter asked. Lucy smiled slightly. It sounded something that their mother would say.

"Go with Harry and that you'll see your siblings again." Peter smiled.

"I will always love you Lucy. Never forget that."

"I won't." Lucy promised. As Peter pulled away, Lucy was shocked to see some tears in his eyes. Lucy gave Peter one last hug.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too Lucy." Lucy was close to crying now. She went over to Susan and was pulled into a hug.

"Don't forget me," Lucy said, hoping that Susan won't.

"Never," Susan promised. Lucy gave Susan one last hug and saw Edmund and Peter talking quietly and then gave each other a hug. Edmund and Susan gave each other a hug and whispered something in her ear, which Susan nodded to. Edmund went over to the other two as Peter and Susan got ready to leave. They looked back one last time and went through the portal. Lucy's breath hitched. There was no going back now.

"Harry, Lucy, Edmund, it's time." Lucy looked over and saw everyone looking at them, with Aslan nodding his head. Lucy looked at the portal and took Harry's hand before going through it. No matter what happens, she'll always stand by him and her family.


	15. Sequel Up

**Part 2 is up if you didn't already know. **


End file.
